Las Mujeres se Rebelan
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando 6 mujeres se hallan solas, por culpa de maridos inútiles, trabajólicos y encarcelados? Aquí lo averiguarás. Si en Harry Potter existe la infidelidad. Prohibido a personas sin imaginación.
1. La Cocina

**LAS MUJERES SE REBELAN**

**

* * *

**

_**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia está prohibida para seres sin imaginación, ya que posee alto contenido de locuras de la autora, sobre todo, distorciones graves en las parejas. Así que si te gusta lo tradicional, no la leas._

_**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de Jotacá.  
_

**

* * *

  
**

**1. La Cocina**

Una mujer rubia, muy hermosa, descansaba sobre el sofá más cómodo y lujoso de interminable estancia en donde vivía, que ahora poseía sólo para ella.

Sus ojos observaban atentamente el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea, dándole un toque de cansancio a sus facciones, que no eran precisamente jóvenes y alegres. El mirar gélido de sus ojos grises ya no estaba, sino que había sido reemplazado por una profunda tristeza de soledad.

Afuera llovía copiosamente, pero el grueso vidrio no dejaba que el golpear de las gotas resonara en el interior de la mansión Malfoy.

Narcissa carraspeó para intentar sacar el nudo de su garganta. Se sentía débil y desprotegida desde que Lucius, su marido, había ido a parar a la cárcel. Y más débil estaba producto de los dementores, aparte de los sueltos que deambulaban por las calles, de los pocos que quedaban custodiando Azkaban, cada vez que iba a visitarlo.

Sí, antes parecían la pareja perfecta, románticos, millonarios, buena estirpe, con un astuto hijo, pero nada de eso valía la pena.

No podía sentirse más sola. Y ahora Draco estaba en el colegio, seguramente disfrutando con la chica Parkinson, que no le gustaba para nada porque era más hueca que un coco… Ay, Draco.

Se movió inquieta y desvió la mirada de la chimenea ardiente. Miró las tapizadas paredes y nada. Ni una hormiga, ni siquiera un ladrón escondido. Ni aunque buscara en todos los resquicios de la casa, no encontraría a nadie. O un violador. ¿Un violador? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Ya llegaba a delirar. O, por último, que estuviera Dobby, su ex elfo doméstico, que según Lucius, había sido liberado.

Liberado. Liberar. Libertad. ¡Si Lucius estuviera libre! Lo necesitaba tanto… Necesitaba mucho a una persona a su lado. Era extremadamente aburrido cocinar para ella sola (aparte de que le quedaban las comidas horriblemente malas), y lo peor, era que hace tiempo no recibía visitas de nadie por lo complicado que estaban las cosas en ese entonces. Hasta los de buenas familias temían. Ni siquiera había visto a Bellatrix. Pero Bellatrix era un caso aparte. Prefería no tenerla en casa. Muy hermana suya sería, pero no era partícipe de sus disparatados pensamientos de crueldad. No obstante, quizá ahora le permitiría una visita…

Se le enrojecieron los ojos, y estuvo a punto de soltar un sollozo, hasta que un ruido lejano le hizo regresar a la más dura realidad de que ni siquiera un espíritu podía oír sus pensamientos. Contuvo la respiración, y automáticamente el corazón se le aceleró. ¿Si era un ladrón? O, peor, ¿un verdadero violador? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la idea de tener a alguien así en su casa, era aterradora.

Volvió a sonar aquel ruido, y supo porqué se le había hecho tan extraño: era el sonido de los hierros contra la puerta cuando se golpeaba. ¡Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta! ¿Quién sería? No le había llegado ninguna lechuza durante el día… ni siquiera durante la semana. Pero sería mejor ir a ver.

Se reincorporó, caminó con su andar majestuoso, pero totalmente miedosa, temblando de pies a cabeza. Cruzó la puerta hacia la habitación contigua, que era la sala de recepción. Había una solitaria vela iluminando muy poco, pero de todas formas la apagó con los dedos, para poder mirar furtivamente por la ventana. El vidrio estaba empañado.

"_Me van a matar… me van a matar"_, pensó con la barbilla tiritando. Podía distinguir una deforme silueta oscura. Seguro que llevaba capucha. ¿Quién podría ser? Tendría que envalentonarse. ¡Para algo era una bruja! Y para algo era la esposa de uno de los Mortífagos más cotizados. Aunque, en este último tiempo, no estaba siendo muy querido por Voldemort, desde lo que había ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios. Bueno, ¿qué tanto? Si era alguien que estuviera en contra de ella, iba a luchar, no le importaba que Lucius no estuviera para defenderla. ¿Quién lo necesitaba? Si tanto la quería habría buscado todos los medios para poder escaparse de allí.

TOC-TOC-TOC

Resonó por tercera vez, y ésta vez casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. Había producido eco en la sala, de lo tan vacía que estaba.

Dio un paso hacia la enorme puerta doble, empuñó su varita del bolsillo de su abrigo, giró el pomo de la puerta, abrió, y apuntó al desconocido con la varita (al parecer, por su contextura, era un hombre). El viento le azotó en la cara, despeinándola, y a la vez mojándola, ya que arrastraba lluvia.

― ¡Demuéstrese! ― susurró con voz altanera, aún con el mentón tiritando.

El individuo se sacó la capucha de la cabeza, mientras con voz varonil susurraba "Lumos". Levantó el brazo, y se iluminó a sí mismo.

― Soy yo, Narcissa, tranquila ― dijo con voz apaciguadora, y torció la boca en una mueca mitad sonrisa, mitad exasperación.

― ¡Casi me matas del susto! ―reconoció, observando a los lúgubres ojos del hombre, de piel cetrina como la cera. Era Severus Snape.

Qué alivio era saber que era alguien conocido, un amigo de su esposo. Respiró tranquila, pero su corazón seguía acelerado. No sabía si era porque tenía a una persona de carne y hueso en frente de ella, o porque era Severus.

― Pasa, pasa ―invitó la mujer, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Severus. Narcissa chispeó los dedos, y la araña del techo encendió todas sus velas. El lugar quedó completamente iluminado. Severus se desprendió de la capa de viaje empapada, y la colgó en un gancho de la pared.

― Estás sola ―dijo Severus, volviéndose hacia ella. No era una pregunta, y más que una afirmación, era una burla.

Narcisa alzó las cejas.

― Creo recordar que Draco está en Hogwarts ―sentenció con pesadumbre. Severus, de vez en cuando lanzaba sus típicas ironías.

― Y Lucius en Azkaban ―corroboró él, y ella se limitó a asentir con su fina cara.

― ¿Cuál es la novedad? ―preguntó Narcissa, desviando el tema.

―Ninguna. Simplemente estuve haciendo algunos trabajos para el Señor de las Tinieblas ―declaró con simplicidad, y luego agregó ―, cosas que tú no podrías saber ya que no eres Mortífaga.

― No pretendo saberlo. Pero lo que me gustaría saber es, porqué estás aquí.

―Lucius me dijo que viniera para acá cuando fuera necesario, y aunque eso fue hace años, supongo que sigue en pie. No podía regresar a Hogwarts a esta hora, y estaba cerca de aquí como para ir a mi casa.

Narcissa bufó. Si podía, por fin, tener compañía en su casa, no iba a echarla.

― ¿Has comido? Para preparar algo por si no lo has hecho.

Severus asintió.

―Por lo visto estás ansiosa por preparar algo más que para dos.

"_No le hagas caso"_, pensó Narcissa.

―Bien, yo te ayudo ―dijo Severus.

Narcissa caminó hasta la lejana cocina, seguida por Severus.

No podía ponerse a saltar en ese instante, pero se sentía profundamente emocionada. ¡Ya no estaba sola! Y cocinaría… aunque no supiera hacerlo bien, pero lo haría. Y Severus…, a pesar de todo su sarcasmo podría resultar buena compañía… o quizá, demasiado buena.

― ¿Qué hago? ―indagó Severus, mirando a su alrededor.

― Bien… quizá… ¡Accio patatas!, pelar esto… ―le entregó cuatro de esas a Severus ―Yo haré el pavo.

Sacó el pavo del congelador mágico, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de impresión de Snape.

―Somos dos ―terminó diciendo ― ¿Para qué un pavo?

Narcissa se ruborizó. En realidad no sabía cocinar otra cosa que pavo, era lo que menos mal le quedaba.

―Si quieres comer rico, entonces tendrá que ser pavo ―se limitó a contestar con frialdad.

Severus no dijo nada, y ella se dedicó a intentar descuartizar el pavo con la varita. Pero no le resultó, no tenía mucha habilidad con el hechizo cortante, así que no le quedó otra posibilidad que cortarlo con cuchillo, tal como lo hacía Snape.

"_Todo por complacerlo. Para que podamos comer algo decente. ¿Quién me manda a no saber cocinar? Quizá por eso Lucius no quiere volver. Porque no he aprendido a cocinar. ¡Maldito…!"_

―¡AUCH!  
― ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Narcissa se había emocionado tanto cortando el pavo, pensando en su esposo y enfureciéndose, que aplicó muy bruscamente el manejo del cuchillo, y en vez de darle al hueso, le dio a su propio dedo, quitando a tiempo el filo antes de cortarse más profundamente. En realidad, no era nada, pero sí que dolía.

― ¡Me corté! ―chilló, y se chupó el dedo.

― ¡No hagas eso! ―Severus dejó las papas a un lado, le sacó la mano de la boca a la mujer, y lo inspeccionó.

En el momento que Severus tocó la mano de Narcissa, ésta sintió sus hormonas a cien por hora. Hace mucho tiempo que alguien no le tomaba la mano, incluyendo a Lucius (los espacios entre las barreras tenían algo mágico, que impedían poder tocar a la persona que estaba encerrada). ¡Qué sensación más rara…!

Severus levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos.

―Creo que deberías colocarte… ― y se interrumpió. Las facciones del hombre se aflojaron, como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando.

Narcissa se derritió ante esa mirada cargada de legeremancia. Y no pudo controlarse.

― ¡Oh, déjalo así! ― terminó diciendo. Se colgó de su cuello y lo besó.

Severus, al parecer, se esperaba eso, porque no dudó en apretujarla contra él y responderle apasionadamente el beso.

Ambos fueron haciendo que todas las cosas que estaban en el mesón fueran cayendo al suelo, por la brusquedad con la que se estaban tratando, o más bien, la desesperación. El pavo, las patatas, y una pila de condimentos fueron quedando en el piso de cerámica.

Narcissa, sin querer manchó la ropa de Severus con sangre, pero ahora no era el tiempo para hacer limpieza.

Dificultosamente salieron de la cocina y fueron besándose hasta su alcoba, que ahora la compartía con ella misma.

"_Al diablo con Lucius, esto es inevitable__"_ pensaron las dos cabezas a la vez, mientras entraban a la oscura habitación. Y no se molestaron en prender las luces.

Por primera vez, hace muchos meses, Narcissa despertó con alguien al lado; y qué importaba si era no era su marido, y que fuera cinco años menor que ella. Su esposo no se enteraría, y ni siquiera Severus pretendía hacérselo saber. Narcissa Black estaba feliz. Adiós apellido.

* * *

**Ojalá dejen sus comentarios =).**


	2. Una pareja 'ecléctica'

**2. Una pareja 'ecléctica' **

Miró a través de la ventana, inquisitiva, teniendo la esperanza de que pudiera distinguir algo de la calle, aunque fuera la vereda. Pronto formuló una mueca: día gris y con una niebla espesísima, igual que el anterior. Ya no podía espiar a sus vecinos, lo que era su pasatiempo favorito; primero, porque no veía nada, y segundo, porque la humedad le arruinaba los rulos que con tanto esmero se hacía cada noche para tratar de dar, aunque fuese, una imagen semi-decente para auto-satisfacerse.

Una pesadez se posó sobre su cabeza, haciéndole hervir la sangre. No podía quedarse aburrida, recostada en el sillón, con una manta encima, mirando al vacío, como precisamente lo había hecho ayer. No. Tenía que encontrar algo para entretenerse y pasar el rato, y el grave problema era que ya había hecho todo: lavado la loza, había limpiado los baños, barrido el piso, sacudido los muebles, hecho las camas, encerado, aspirado, lavado la ropa, secado, otra vez barrido, más otra capa de encerado, desgnomizado… No, eso lo hacían los magos, pero podría decirse que hasta había fumigado…

Se paseó por la sala, retorciéndose las manos, nerviosa. Su vista se posó en uno de los pomposos retratos de su matrimonio.

"_Si Vernon tuviera menos trabajo_" pensó, frunciendo el entrecejo, y lanzándose en el sillón.

Sí, si Vernon tuviera _menos trabajo_, no estaría así. No estaría tan sola. No tendría que compartir consigo misma. No tendría que estar pensando en estupideces tempranas, como la muerte. Si Vernon pasara más tiempo en la casa, podrían salir juntos, hasta se atrevería ir a una de esas cosas llamadas "lucha libre" o "boxeo". Podrían compartir labores de la casa. Pero no. Él podía pasarse doce horas gritándole a su personal, pudiendo compartir con sus compañeros, teniendo reuniones a las cuales ya no la invitaba, porque según él, nadie invitaba a las esposas, divirtiéndose, pero ella no. ¡Una maldita dueña de casa! Y ni siquiera estaba Dudley. Por supuesto, él estaba en el colegio. Podría mimarlo, pero tampoco Dudley le dejaba, según él "estaba grande para que su mamá le hiciera cariños", y había llegado a la edad de la vergüenza.

Si Vernon pasara más tiempo con ella, su relación no estaría tan por el suelo. Ya no existía amor, ni tampoco deseo. El trabajo se consumía a su marido.

Petunia gruñó, y se cruzó de brazos, y en el momento que hacía eso, cruzó miradas con la pantalla del televisor. ¿Televisor? Otra de las porquerías que había comprado Vernon. Petunia y el televisor se miraron por largo rato. Parecía tentador. Su color negro, su forma, la antena… quizá no fuera una porquería después de todo.

Miró a la derecha, donde estaba la mesita, y agarró el brillante control remoto. Estiró el brazo, como si se tratase de algo solemne, y apretó el botón para encenderla.

Su corazón se aceleró, preparándose para algo de diversión. No obstante, una imagen ruidosa y de pintitas blancas como la nieve apareció en lugar del vejete sexy que daba el tiempo. Hizo zapping para ver si era cuestión del canal, pero aquella molestia continuó hasta que dio vuelta todos los canales.

Desesperada, se reincorporó y comenzó a mover los cables posteriores, a golpear, pero… nada. No funcionaba. Su única maldita e insana compañía que podría haberle hecho la tarde amena NO FUNCIONABA. El "_tssstttsssttss_" la comenzaba a volver loca.

―Maldita televisión ―farfulló agarrándose la cabeza ― ¡Maldito Vernon! Él y sus porquerías, y Dudley que no hace durar ninguna cosa en esta maldita casa…

Maldito, maldito, maldito. Todo era maldito. Eran las dos de la tarde, y hasta las dos y media no se cansó de maldecir. Y ahí comenzó otra vez la rutina "_si Vernon tuviera menos trabajo…_"

Y se le ocurrió. Llamaría a su marido y le diría que llevara de inmediato el aparatico ese a reparación. No podría tenerlo a él, pero no pensaba aburrirse todo el resto de la tarde.

Cogió el auricular, marcó los chorrocientos mil números y aguardó.

Tut. Tut. Tut.

―Empresa de taladros Grunnings, ¿qué desea? ―contestó una voz femenina al otro lado.

―Necesito que me comunique al señor Vernon Dursley.

―El señor Dursley dijo que sólo contestaría para llamadas urgentes, ¿quién es usted y qué desea?

¿Qué quién era ella? ¿Qué qué quería? ¿Era una broma?

― ¡Soy su esposa y son asuntos privados! ―exclamó, exaltada. Tus rasgos caballunos se acentuaron más que nunca.

―En seguida ― y transfirió la llamada.

Tut… Tut…

― ¿Sí?

― ¡Vernon!

― ¿Petunia? ¿Por qué diablos llamas a la empresa? ¿Ocurrió algo?

― ¡Sí, fíjate que sí! Tu televisión se echó a perder, quiero que la lleves…

― ¿Para eso me llamabas? ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo ahora, mira que tengo quince clientes que atender! ¡Llama a un taxi y la llevas a reparación! ¡Nos vemos! ―ladró Vernon y cortó.

A pesar de que ya se había terminado la llamada, Petunia siguió gritándole al teléfono.

― ¡No puedes hablar con tu esposa, claro! ¡No pienso llevarla yo! ¡Lo harás tú, como debe ser!

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Petunia estaba subiéndose al taxi, sin antes colocar el artefacto en el portamaletas. El conductor la llevo a Londres, al centro de reparación más concurrido y seguro, la acompañó hasta la entrada y se fue. Petunia, en un carrito, cargó la maleta por los largos pasillos repleto de cosas eléctricas.

Quizá podría hacer algo mejor… como cambiar la televisión por uno mucho más viejo pero que estuviera útil. Eso le haría enfurecer a Vernon, lo que sería fantástico. Un pequeña venganza, pero… No. También la perjudicaría a ella, y Dudley le haría el escándalo del milenio, quizá hasta se suicidara. Ahora los jóvenes se suicidan hasta porque no se les dejó ir a andar en bicicleta. No, era inseguro.

Continuó viendo las cosas, como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo, hasta que llegó al mostrador. Había cerca de siete personas.

―Señora ―dijo el hombre que atendía― deje su televisor en la mesa, y si quiere se va a dar un paseo, porque tengo como para media hora.

Petunia prefirió no contestar, pero el hombre captó la mala actitud de ella. Se había puesto roja como tomate y enseñado sus dientes de caballo, realmente aterrador.

Dio media vuelta y se fue hacia otro pasillo. Caminó a paso muy lento, hasta que se topó a alguien que se le hacía conocido, y eso que le estaba mirando la espalda. El hombre murmuraba cosas y removía una caja donde sonaban cosas de metal. De seguro eran repuestos para objetos eléctricos. No obstante, Petunia se horrorizó cuando el individuo, de gran calva y unos pocos cabellos rojos, sacó de sus vaqueros una varilla que lanzó chispas. Era una varita mágica. No pudo evitar pegar un gritito.

El hombre se guardó la varita y se giró con los ojos enormemente abiertos. Luego sonrío.

― ¡Usted es la tía de Harry!

Petunia retrocedió un paso. ¿Y si ese hombre la convertía en rana? Pues no sería peor que tener cara de caballo.

―No tema, señora Dursley, no le haré nada ―dijo con voz apaciguadora, alzando las manos y aproximándose a ella.

Petunia dejó de caminar hacia atrás, pero siguió con su mirada antipática.

―Eh… ―balbuceó él, nervioso ― ¿se recuerda de mí?

Petunia se limitó a asentir, pero no retrocedió cuando el conocido se aproximó más y tendió la mano.

―Soy Arthur Weasley, el padre del mejor amigo de Harry.

―Lo sé ―y como buena gente le estrechó la mano, no obstante, se las soltaron de inmediato, cada uno chillando un poco.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó maravillado Arthur Weasley.

― ¡Nos dio la corriente! ―contestó Petunia de mala gana.

― ¡Fabuloso! ¿Eso es _Eclectricidad_?

―Electricidad ―corrigió, sintiendo una leve sacudida en el estómago, producto de lo que se llama "reprimir la risa".

― ¿Ha sabido de su sobrino? ―indagó Weasley con entusiasmo.

―La verdad es que no ―replicó, levemente molesta. No le gustaba que le recordaran a Harry, eso llevaba a que se acordara de su hermana, y a un montón de cosas que no valía la pena hacer memoria.

Al parecer, Arthur notó la tensión, porque fingió una sonrisa alegre, y cambió radicalmente de tema.

― ¿Qué es lo que la trae por aquí?

Hizo una leve inclinación de cordialidad, lo que produjo una oleada de perfume que llegó hasta las fosas nasales de Petunia. Pero no era un perfume cualquiera… era uno muy rico, y, por sobre todo, varonil. Y eso le hizo recordar un montón de cosas en tan sólo unos pocos segundos, lo cual se podía resumir en "Vernon esto, Vernon lo otro".

― Yo… Vine a intentar arreglar mi televisor ―contestó, intentando de parecer segura.

― ¿Televisor? ¿Esos cubos de plástico con metal, y una placa de vidrio? ―Petunia asintió, levemente preocupada. Sabía que él era un mago, pero un mago fanático era bastante extraño ― ¿Y generan imágenes? ―ella asintió nuevamente, lo que causó doble emoción del señor Weasley.

Sus ojos claros se desorbitaron; se sacó los lentes, los limpió con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo, se los volvió a colocar, y se aclaró la garganta.

― ¿Podría yo…? ―dudó, reflexivamente, y se armó de valor ― ¿podría yo intentar arreglarlo?

Petunia pudo apreciar cómo le brillaban los ojos al padre del amigo de su sobrino. Y, en realidad, nadie podría negarse ante esa mirada. Como una estúpida, contestó:

―Claro…

Y antes de que se diera cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido, el hombre saltó de felicidad.

― ¡Entonces, no hay momento que perder! ¿Dónde está el aparato?

Entonces, Petunia fue otra vez al mostrador, esta vez siendo acompañada ―qué lindo suena esa palabra; "acompañada", "compañía", "no-so-le-dad" ―, y le indicó el objeto a Weasley padre.

― ¡Excelente! ―lo tomó con fuertes brazos, sin vacilar ni tambalearse como lo había hecho ella, y partieron hacia afuera, dejando al que sujeto que atendía bastante perplejo.

Petunia hizo parar un taxi y se subieron. Arthur estaba demasiado emocionado para decir algo, y más que eso, estaba intentando de permanecer en sus cabales para no llamar la atención el conductor y tratar de parecer normal.

Petunia, por otro lado, comenzó a sentirse extraña y ofuscada. Llevaba a un mago a su casa. Aparte de que era prácticamente un extraño, era un mago, cosa que odiaba por naturaleza, y estaba sentado a dos centímetros de ella, con SU televisor en las piernas… Mentira, el televisor era de Vernon. Bueno, qué tanto que lo llevara un desconocido, era el precio que se pagaba por no querer llevarlo Vernon, en persona, a repararlo. Alguien estaba tocando su precioso televisor, ¡chúpate esa, Vernon! ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¡Qué grosera se estaba volviendo! Sacudió la cabeza y puso cara de tragar un limón. Tenía que verle el lado positivo a la situación: iba a salirle gratis el arreglo, suponiendo que Weasley supiera repararlo.

Cuando llegaron, se bajaron, caminaron por la acera, y entraron a la casa, Arthur comenzó con los honores.

―No sabe cómo me alegro de que me haya dejado… es mi sueño, adoro las cosas 'eclécticas' ― "eléctricas" le corrigió Petunia en voz baja ―, sí, eso; ya sabe, no sé si recuerda que yo dije que coleccionaba enchufes, es mi pasatiempo favorito y… en serio, estoy muy feliz, mi esposa no me deja, cree que estoy loco, pero usted, realmente es maravillosa y…

Continuó, pero Petunia Evans no siguió oyendo. "_Realmente es maravillosa_". Eso había dicho, le habían halagado, ¿hace cuánto que no recibía una palabra bondadosa? ¿Hace cuánto Vernon no le decía algo así? Y otra vez Vernon.

―Bueno ―suspiró Weasley dejando el televisor en la mesa y analizándolo ― ¿tiene de esas cosas llamadas destorbellinadores?

― ¿Destornilladores?

―Eso mismo.

Petunia fue a la carrera y buscó todo lo necesario, en las herramientas de su esposo, taladro, martillo, soldadora, cautín, y fue, al último, a la habitación de Dudley, donde recordaba que habían quedado los destornilladores, se supone que estaba ocupando para un experimento. No obstante, prefirió no haber ido nunca allí, porque se encontró con una "desagradable" sorpresa. Fue registrando todos los rincones para poder encontrar los famosos destornilladores, y se agachó para ver bajo la cama. Allí se apreciaba una caja, y la sacó, pero antes se distrajo con una cosa que colgaba por el catre. La tocó. Era una revista; y la sacó. Y la vio. Y su boca se abrió, sin pronunciar ruido, y sus ojos se colocaron como platos. No podía creerlo. Su inocente hijo… al que creía puro. Una revista pornográfica. La dejó en el suelo, sacó las herramientas de la caja, y miró a la revista con recelo y desconfianza. Se volvió a agachar y giró a la segunda página. Se puso colorada, y se retiró de allí antes de que le diera un ataque cardíaco.

Le entregó las cosas al señor Weasley, quien se había desprendido de su chaleco verde y se había arremangado la camisa. Qué raro, y justo, hace pocos segundos, había visto en una imagen a un hombre con camisa arremangada.

―Veamos…

Ese "veamos" se transformó en un verdadero desastre. Llegaron las cinco, y lo único que habían conseguido era un montón de piezas esparcidas por toda la mesa, con una mujer casada extremadamente aburrida, y otro hombre casado, extremadamente concentrado con un aparato no-viviente. En no mucho tiempo, Petunia se comenzó a sentir ignorada. Muy ignorada, y eso la desesperaba. Veía como le caía el sudor en la frente a ése hombre, y le parecía tan sensual. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Culpa del aburrimiento! No, no era culpa del aburrimiento, porque luego, exasperado, Weasley padre se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa, y a ella se le aceleró el corazón de una manera sospechosa.

No. Ella tenía marido, teníamaridoteníamaridoteníamarido.

A las seis veinte estaba otra vez armada la televisión, y ya Arthur había ocupado muchas veces la varita.

― Sólo hay que ver si resulta ―dijo, tomando el cable y alargándolo hasta el enchufe más cercano, cerca del sillón del living. Petunia se puso a su lado, esperando.

Lo que ocurrió después, es muy fácil de explicar. Luego de que el valiente hombre enchufara el cable, pegó un grito, y Petunia solo atinó a tomarlo del brazo y arrebatarlo de la conexión mano-cable, porque se estaba electrocutando. Pero eso no fue un impedimento mayor para lo que vino después.

Petunia le había puesto mucho énfasis y violencia cuando asió a Arthur, y eso causó el tropiezo con la alfombra, y que, por alguna coincidencia de la vida, ella aplastara al pobre hombre. Y eso fue suficiente. Comenzó una lucha de besos apasionados, más por parte de ella que de él en un principio, pero pronto se unió a la verdadera jarana. Guerra de abrazos y de agarrones, y no es necesario describir más, salvo que antes de que ocurriera algo verdaderamente comprometedor, sonó el teléfono. Ambos se miraron, horrorizados por el haberse dejado llevar. Petunia se paró y contestó, poniendo voz natural, o eso intentó.

― ¿Aló?

―Petunia, sólo llamo para avisarte que me quedo hasta las nueve ―ella miró la hora: seis y media.

―Bien, te espero con la cena. Adiós.

―Adiós.

El señor Weasley, que todavía estaba bastante atontado, la miraba expectante.

―Vernon llegará cerca de las nueve y algo ―avisó, como quién no quiere la cosa.

Luego, las facciones del individuo se relajaron.

― ¿Quieres continuar la reparación de tu televisor? ― Petunia asintió, emocionada, porque la había tuteado.

Y volvieron a lo suyo, que no precisamente era el arreglo del aparato, no obstante, se podría decir que Arthur Weasley había sido la herramienta perfecta para reparar a Petunia Evans, y dejarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por mucho tiempo.

Y ahora, bastante seguido, decía que se echaba a perder la televisión. Su pasatiempo era ir al centro de reparación, encontrarse con cierta persona, y volver a su casa, acompañada. No sola. Ella ya no tenía marido, pero sí un amante con el que podía compartir, aunque no fuera precisamente amor.

Qué feliz era, que bien se sentía. ¡Adoraba los televisores!


	3. Benditos dragones

**3. Benditos Dragones**

Dio los últimos retoques; los aros y collar de oro que le había regalado él; alisó su vestido, lustró sus zapatos de "princesa", y por último, el maquillaje, que prácticamente no necesitaba.

No podía estar más contenta, y se alegraba más al saber que su reflejo en el espejo se lo hacía notar a la perfección, acentuando de manera insuperable su belleza.

Respiró hondo y suspiró: sí, esa noche sería perfecta. ¡Por fin iba a salir! Y no tendría que quedarse en esa casa, que ya comenzaba a apestarle. Molly no paraba de mirarla feo y de decir indirectas sobre ella. Pero esta noche se libraría de eso. Iría a la fiesta del Magic Parade (era un grupo que organizaba fiestas en distintos lugares para que la gente se divirtiera), y él, con mucho cariño, le había conseguido un par de entradas.

Con coquetería sonrió ante su imagen se sonrió.

―Bien… estoy lista ―se dijo a sí misma, preparada para salir de la habitación. Nada podía salir mal. Pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos, cuando oyó el rasgueo del aire, y que algo se posaba en la cama. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con la lechuza. Era una de las lechuzas que él utilizaba en el trabajo porque tenía una argolla con una placa que tenía la inscripción de "Banco Gringotts".

¿Nada podía salir mal?

― ¿Eh? ―farfulló extrañada y se acercó a quitarle la carta que llevaba en el pico. Apenas lo hizo, la lechuza salió otra vez.

Con sus finos dedos abrió el sobre, desplegó la carta y leyó:

_Amor:_

_Te aviso (intentando de ser anticipado) que no podré asistir a la fiesta. Me han llegado una serie de peticiones del extranjero y hay que trabajar en demasiadas transacciones que no pueden esperar._

_Te pido mil perdones, ya sabes que tenía tantas ganas de ir, o aunque fuera, llegar temprano a casa. Espero que no te enojes demasiado, sabes que esto es muy importante, y no quiero perder el trabajo. Sin embargo, para la otra será y sí que saldremos juntos a dar un paseo._

_Pero, ocupa la entrada, invita a alguien, para que te diviertas y no la perdamos._

_Besos y abrazos y… tu sabes._

_Te amo._

_Bill W._

Fleur se sintió como un demonio. Más bien, como mil demonios. Le comenzó a hervir la sangre de una manera impresionante, que hasta se podía imaginar perfectamente los burbujeos que ésta producía. Y si bien, tener sangre de veela significada ser hermosa para todos, sin excepciones, significaba también poder convertirse en una cosa realmente espantosa cuando te enojabas, y esto Fleur no lo pasó por alto. Su nariz se convirtió en un horrible pico de pájaro y sus ojos se comenzaron a disminuir su tamaño, y la piel de la cara y brazos se le volvió escamoso; tampoco alcanzaba el punto máximo de una real veela, pero ya era horrible.

Con sus manos, temblorosa, comenzó a hacer picadillos la carta, y sin escrúpulos se los echó a la boca, o más bien, al pico, y se tragó el pergamino. Gruñó aproximadamente por diez minutos y luego se sintió un poco mejor, o un poco menos peor.

¡No podía ser! NO PODÍA SER. Era injusto y ya no podía recibir más explicaciones como esa. ¿Por qué cada vez que iba a salir por fin con Bill, él tenía que arruinar todo? Y qué. ¡Todo se reducía a trabajo! ¡Absolutamente todo! _"Bill, vamos a 'compgagle' un obsequio a tu 'madge'" _ _"Querida, no puedo, debo trabajar hasta las tantas" "Bill, ¿qué te 'paguece' si vamos a 'comeg' a un 'guestogan'?" "No puedo a la hora del almuerzo, Fleur, tengo que acompañar a Nikabrik, el duende, a hacer un traspaso" "'Caguiño'…" "Cielo, no hoy, mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano… y estamos en casa de mi madre"._ No lo soportaba. No lo comprendía "_… sabes que esto es importante…"_, entonces, ¿ella no era importante? El trabajo, claramente, es esencial para el sustento, pero ¡ella quería sólo un poco más de atención, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo sola o con gente que la despreciaba! Prácticamente no veía a Bill, ya fuese por si llegaba tarde o simplemente porque se quedaba durmiendo en el banco, en alguna fría y dura silla. Qué mal se sentía. "_…invita a alguien…"_, sí, ¿y a quién? ¿A su futura suegra? ¡Já, como si la pasaran tan bien!

Ya iba a soltar una lágrima, cuando de pronto golpearon la puerta.

― ¿Fleur? Se te hará tarde ―fue el cortante aviso de la señora Weasley que, en el fondo quería decir "Ándate luego, que no quiero verte en un buen rato, ¿vale? Gracias".

―Sí, Molly, "gacias", ya estoy casi lista.

Respiró profundo, y se miró al espejo a esa distancia. Se le había pasado el aspecto de carroñera, y de un momento a otro, un espíritu altanero y rebelde se apoderó de ella: iría. Iría a la fiesta, y no necesitaba compañía, ni siquiera la de Bill, para que pudiera divertirse.

Se puso en pie, decidida, bajó las escaleras, se encontró con la cara larda de Molly, y sin siquiera despedirse ―estaba demasiado emocionada y furiosa a la vez ― dio un portazo, haciendo temblar la débil casa de madera.

Salió por la por la cerca y desapareció con un estruendo.

No tardó más de un segundo en reaparecer en las afueras en un enorme recinto, que era, efectivamente, el lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta. Había una cola de cinco personas, y un mago muy serio estaba recibiendo la entrada. Cuando llegó su turno, el mago cortó mal la entrada por estar observándola a ella y pudo formular una sonrisa bastante maniática. Fleur procuró entrar lo antes posible.

Era algo similar a un estadio semi-cerrado porque cuando entró, apreció un espacio en el techo, para la ventilación. No obstante, dejando eso de lado, el lugar era fantástico. Había bastante gente, pero podía aún así ver los decorados con colores brillantes, los telones, un gran escenario, iluminado con velas que daban luz de colores, que podían alumbrar suficiente si se necesitaba sacar algo de la cartera, o dejar ocultos si se hacía alguna maldad. A una esquina había un gran bar con un mesón y muchas sillas que eran transparentes, pero despedían un color verde claro. Mesas al otro rincón, muy acordes con la ocasión fiestera. También altas tarimas se alzaban a más altura, donde magos y brujas bailaban la música de ambiente, haciendo magia con la varita y lanzando chispas de colores.

Todo aquello pudo disipar un poco su ira. Al menos, el ritmo de su corazón era el normal, y su belleza era igual de impactante, ya que varios magos solterones ―que seguramente habían ido para ligar con alguna bruja ― se habían volteado ante su llegada, incluso los más descarados habían silbado y gritado piropos.

Con su postura orgullosa se acercó a la barra y pidió un whisky de fuego. ¡Estaba comenzando de inmediato con lo fuerte! ¿Acaso iba a intentar borrar las penas de amor bebiendo? Bueno, un poquito no estaba nada de mal. Se sentó en la barra, sin poner atención al barman que la miraba embobado limpiando una copa, pero como todos, era precisamente en eso que estaba pensando: su belleza.

La música comenzó a aumentar su volumen, y una voz retumbó en el lugar, dando la bienvenida a las personas; y a última hora era cuando más llegaba gente.

Sí, su belleza. Ella era descendiente de veela, y eso la hacía excepcionalmente bella. ¿Bill no se habría dejado llevar tan solo por eso? No, claro que no… él la amaba… pero no le prestaba atención. De mala gana se bebió el resto de líquido que le quedaba.

― Hey, deme "otgo" whisky, "pog" "favog" ―ordenó, y de inmediato obtuvo lo pedido. El contenido desapareció muy pronto, quemándole la garganta y el estómago.

_"Ahora podríamos estar bailando"_, pensó desdeñosa, viendo la cara de Bill sonriente y cínica en su cerebro. No era justo, definitivamente no. ¿Dónde estaban los derechos de la mujer con respecto a los novios y maridos?

Y fue por el tercer trago, pensando enfurruñada.

De un momento a otro todo se le dio vuelta. Se puso una mano en la cabeza, mareada y con ganas de vomitar. El grave problema era que Bill seguía estando en sus pensamientos, en conclusión, el alcohol le ayudó a intensificar sus sentimientos.

Tambaleándose se reincorporó y fue zigzagueando entre la multitud, viendo doble y oscuro. La música le retumbaba en los oídos, y podía sentir el tronar del piso de la gente al saltar.

― ¡Y esto recién comienza, señores! ¡Y señoritas, por supuesto! Luego de éste bailecito… tendremos a… ¡LA CÁMARA DE TORTURA!

Ovaciones múltiples hubo en todo el recinto, alabando a la banda musical que iría a tocar música. Pero Fleur Delacour no prestó atención a eso. Se fue por una puerta bastante oculta, que en realidad daba al lugar que estaba tras el escenario. Llegó a un lugar muy iluminado con una fuerte luz naranja. Quizá eran demasiadas luces, pero tenía cerrado los ojos, lo percibía a través de sus párpados. Cayó sentada en algo muy mullido. Tal vez era un sillón. Lo palpó; sí, era un sillón

― ¿En cuánto tiempo más tenemos que salir?

―No lo sé, pero vamos a salir junto a la Cámara de Tortura, y tenemos que seguir ensayando, porque si hay algún incendio o algún daño, tendremos que pagar indemnizaciones y eso será muy malo para nosotros, sobre todo para la compañía del Magic Parade, y no nos querrán contratar nunca más… aunque siempre les gusta renovar, y tal vez no nos vuelvan a invitar.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Esa voz le resultaba vagamente familiar, y quizá similar a la de alguien cercano… Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió: todavía veía borroso, pero eso no le impedía comprender la figura, a una distancia de veinte metros hacia el fondo, ocho dragones de no menos de tres metros. El fuego que despedían de las narices y el hocico era lo que le hacía ver todo naranjo.

Súbitamente, alguien se puso a su lado, contemplándola. Luego dijo:

― ¿Fleur?

Ella alzó la cara y sus ojos claros se encontraron con el castaños de Bill. ¿Bill? No podía ser Bill. Contempló al hombre. Era pelirrojo, de pelo corto, pecoso, y unos brazos enormes y musculosos llenos de quemaduras; y a donde le miraras estaba cubierto de pecas.

― ¿Cha… "Chaglie"?

― ¡Sí! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está Bill? ¿Qué estás haciendo en éste lugar? Se supone que no puedes entrar ―dijo, pero sin ningún tipo de reproche.

―Yo… ―sacudió la cabeza e intentó recuperar la compostura ― Bueno, Bill no pudo "venig" "pog" asuntos de "tgabajo". Y estoy aquí "pogque"… ―y no supo que contestar.

Charlie Weasley se acercó a su cara y se rió. Fleur se sintió muy incómoda, pero él simplemente le estaba tomando el aliento.

― ¿Cuántos whiskys de fuego te tomaste?

― "Tges".

― ¿Grandes?

―Sí.

― Wow. Yo no resisto tanto ―acotó, sentándose a su lado y sacando la varita mágica. Hizo un movimiento, e hizo aparecer un vaso de algo extraño ―. Tómate esto.

Fleur no replicó y simplemente obedeció. A los segundos se sintió un poco más animada.

― ¿"Paga" qué son esos "dgagones", Chaglie?

Él comenzó a relatarle la historia de cómo los habían contratado para que complementaran el show del grupo musical. Fleur se sintió mucho mejor. Charlie era una muy buena persona, y era el hermano de su novio. Era el segundo Weasley que le agradaba más, el menos problemático, y se llevaban muy bien, y hasta se podría decir que lo conocía tan bien como a Bill, ya que durante las pasadas vacaciones la habían pasado de manera muy cercana. Además, la forma en que la miraba la hacía sentir muy bien. No despegaba sus ojos de los de ella y sus gestos con sus varoniles manos eran muy cautivadores. Además, que esa sudadera musculosa le quedaba muy bien y le hacía ver bastante sexy. ¡AH! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Prueba de que el alcohol en exceso te hace pensar idioteces. El problema era que el líquido que le había dado Charlie borraba todo signo de ingestión de alcohol.

― ¿Me acompañas a ver a los dragones? No te harán nada.

―"Pog" supuesto ―aceptó, dispuesta a no quedarse sola por allí.

Se puso en pie e instintivamente se acomodó el cabello y el vestido. Comenzaron a caminar, cuando una voz surgió del lugar.

― ¡Eh, Char! ¿Puedes cuidar tú por mientras a los dragones? ¡Tengo que atender un asunto, vuelvo en media hora! ―le gritó uno de sus compañeros al Weasley. Luego se fue, y quedaron los dos solos.

― ¿No son demasiado "peliggosos"?

―No, sólo si sabes dominarlos, y tienes que tenerlos constantemente controlados. ¿Quieres ver algo genial? ―ella asintió ―, bien, retrocede unos veinte pasos.

Y así lo hizo. Charlie comenzó a hacerle señas a los dragones y éstos comenzaron a lanzar chorros de fuego hacia el cielo raso (el techo estaba a casi quince metros) y él, con la varita ayudaba al fuego mismo a que formara figuras. Formó el nombre de Fleur en el aire, luego un corazón, y por último formas abstractas muy hermosas.

― ¡Fabuloso! ―exclamó, aplaudiendo con ganas.

Charlie continuó durante otros minutos dirigiendo a los animales para que hicieran gracias. Fleur estaba muy contenta, y podía decirse que lo estaba pasando bien, pero no podía negar que estaba muerta de calor. La temperatura ambiental había subido de manera alarmante, y tanto, que hasta su futuro cuñado se había sacado la sudadera, quedando con el torso y espalda desnudo. A ella se le abrió levemente la boca.

―Hace… hace "calog" ―tartamudeó.

―Sí, ¿quieres que salgamos? Hay un patio por allí ―señaló una puerta. Ella aceptó, sin preámbulos. Ambos olvidaron el compromiso de Charlie de cuidar a los dragones.

Enfrentaron a la oscura noche, y comenzaron a caminar. Fleur miraba de soslayo a Charlie. No podía negarlo: en ese mismo momento, se sentía muy atraída.

― ¿Así que Bill no vino por trabajo? ―comentó para romper el hielo. Pero su tono era más burlesco que de compasión.

Fleur asintió secamente, ruborizándose ante la insistente mirada del Weasley.

― Veo que siempre tiene que trabajar.

Esa vez no contestó. ¿Qué sabía él? Ella era la que prácticamente vivía con él, no tenía que porqué juzgarlo…

―Te ves realmente hermosa.

Fleur se paró en seco. Miles de veces le habían dicho lo mismo, pero esta vez le sorprendió de manera pesada. Charlie, que había continuado caminando, se retrocedió para ver qué le había pasado, por qué se había detenido. Se miraron. Él se mordió el labio. Ella parpadeó seductoramente. La sorpresa fue remplazada por un acceso de pasión. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó detrás de unos matorrales. Charlie cayó al suelo, pero no se intentó poner de pie otra vez. Y Fleur se lanzó como un dragón, poco nada que despidiendo fuego por todo el cuerpo.

Está más decir que fue una noche fantástica, a la intemperie, con las estrellas en el cielo, y no mucho después, un espectacular show de fuego encendido en todo el recinto provocado por unos dragones que habían quedado solos en la sala de ensayo. Se formó un incendio espantoso, como si el mismo diablo lo hubiera causado. Todos tuvieron que escapar, pero ellos no se inmiscuyeron y siguieron escondidos en los seguros matorrales, pasándolo bien, riendo de los magos que trataban de apagar el fuego con enormes chorros de agua, y por sobre todo, Charlie escuchando los descargues de Fleur contra Bill.

Desde ese momento, cada vez que Bill se excusaba por el exceso de trabajo, pedía a Charlie que le enseñara a domar dragones, sus animales favoritos. O sea, siempre.


	4. Dos almas inútiles

**4. Dos almas inútiles**

Si no tienes un trabajo, entonces tú, mujer, eres una dueña de casa. ¿Cómo poder ser una dueña de casa feliz? Pues de una manera muy simple: ¡teniendo un marido eficiente, cariñoso y atento! Pero, la gran pregunta es: ¿qué pasa si le quitamos el "cariñoso", el "atento" y el "eficiente" queda reducido a la mitad? Pues ocurrirían muchas catástrofes. No físicas, claro, sino que mentales, problemas de genio y paciencia para una pobre atribulada dueña de casa de cuarenta y siete años que tiene una manada de hijos mañosos, y algunos buenos para nada, a los que tiene que intentar de comprender uno por uno, sumando la gravísima preocupación de esos tiempos por la culpa de un vejete de setenta y tantos que anda buscando el poder eterno con el grupo de zánganos a los que hace llamar Mortífagos; y agregando a un octavo hijo llamado Harry Potter, que prácticamente es el objetivo principal de todo ese revoltijo. ¡Quizá, si la cosa no estuviera tan mala podría salir con algunas amigas y ser una madre más liberal y moderna! Y hasta podría ir al gimnasio de esas brujas musculosas que aparecen en el Corazón de Bruja, si le diera el pellejo. Pero la cruel verdad era otra: no-podía-hacer-eso. ¿Por queeeé? ¿Alguien quiere contestar? ¿Nadie? ¡Por la simple razón de que eres una vieja preocupona con un esposo que lo único que sabes es trabajar en el ministerio en un puesto que le ha costado años conseguir y que, cuando llega a la casa lo único que sabe hacer es entretenerse con artefactos muggles, armándolos y desarmándolos, encantándolos y desembrujándolos!

Uno, dos, uno, dos, inspira, expira, inhala, exhala; no, no, Molly, no te vayas a desquitar con el florero, que no tiene la culpa, te han dicho que no, suelta, ¡epa, suelta el florero y relájate!

Sí. La pobre Molly Weasley era la víctima de este triste caso de abandono. Y allí estaba, en la pequeña sala de su casa, intentando sacar el polvo de los adornos que estaban sobre el mueble de la chimenea, con la varita mágica. Soltó el florero, roja de ira y prefirió ir a sentarse. Se extendió a lo largo de su sillón y se puso el dorso de la mano en la frente. Ah, estaba tan cansada. La verdad que un sueñecito no le iría nada mal. Sin embargo no podía descuidar las labores de la casa que no había tardado en ensuciarse. Pero si ella era la que pasaba el resto de su vida allí, ¿por qué tenía que limpiarla? Esa era la gran pregunta. ¿Y qué más brillo podía sacarle a los objetos?

Ahora, Arthur se dedicaba a confiscar mugrosos objetos plagados de maldiciones y eso estaba más en demanda que nunca, por eso llegaba tarde. Aunque a veces tenía la vaga sospecha de que hacía otras cosas, pero nunca se lo había preguntado. Y si lo hacía lo único que conseguiría sería un "es trabajo, Molly, cariño, es trabajo". Además, lo más sospechoso que había encontrado era su mesita de noche llena de objetos de metal, como si fueran parte de un artefacto muggle. Pero ya no se entrometía en los afanes de su esposo, prefería no ser cómplice de eso. Por otra parte, su querida futura nuera estaba bastante ausente, lo que era un gran alivio. Salía casi todos los días porque se aburría en casa. Bill, era otro adicto al trabajo, y no tenía nada que reprocharle porque el esfuerzo en el banco Gringotts sí que era sacrificado, con mayor razón en la época de maldad, porque todos corrían a ocultar sus tesoros, así dejarlos a salvo. Para qué decir los muchachos: todos en Hogwarts. Y prefería no tenerlos en casa, porque sólo le hacían sacar canas verdes por todas las rabias pasadas.

Si lo único que pedía era a Arthur… un poco de rato con él, nada más. Entendía a la perfección que llegaba cansado sin ganas de conversar. Pero si se tomara un día libre… Podrían descansar los dos en casa, o bien salir a comer a algún lado, o pasear por el jardín a la luz de la luna, como en viejos tiempos de su juventud. Pero ese era el otro problema, que ella ya no era joven y cada vez tenía menos fuerzas. Después de haber tenido mil hijos, era obvio que estuviera cansada. Pero se sentiría jovial con su marido al lado. ¡O a alguien para entretenerse, para conversar! El jardín de seguro estaría lleno de gnomos otra vez, pero esos engendros no eran grandes compañeros de conversación seria.

No tenía amigas, a esa altura de la vida todas habían desaparecido y se habían ido con sus respectivos maridos. ¿Estarían igual que ella? No, seguro que no, ella debía ser la única con mala suerte de tener un marido tan trabajólico.

Se volvió a sentar con cuidado para no marearse. Miró su pequeña y fea sala ―porque, para qué estamos con cosas, su sala, y en realidad la casa entera era extraña y fea, pero eso era lo que menos le interesaba ― y buscó algo entretenido con la mirada para hacer. En el primer trayecto sus ojos se tomaron con una escoba, el plumero y un trapo, cosas que había utilizado ya. La casa estaba limpia, más mugre no podía sacar. En el segundo trayecto se encontró con la radio mágica, el mueble de los libros y un juego de ajedrez. Entretenido sería jugar ajedrez sin compañía. En la radio no estaban dando su programa favorito "Chismorrea Conmigo", así que lo mejor era optar por el libro. Se paró con esfuerzo y comenzó a leer los enunciados de las tapas: _"Para la dueña de casa: ¿le da alergia el polvo? ¡Técnicas de limpieza aprenderá aquí!"_ _"Guía de Gilderoy Lockhart para las plagas del hogar" _―se lo habrá leído unas veinte veces ― _"Comidas rápidas: cuando se presentan ocasiones de urgencia y no tiene idea qué hacer" "Aprenda a hacer las camas para que no queden arrugas" "Venenos venenosos para gente venenosa: prepárelo, póngalo en la comida ¡y su enemigo sufrirá una pequeña broma!"_, y blah, blah, blah. Y así continuaban toda su colección de libros. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que solo tenía libros para dueñas de casas frustradas como ella. No, definitivamente no sacaba absolutamente nada con ponerse a repasar libros en los que salían cosas que ella ya sabía por experiencia propia. Excepto los venenos, nunca se le habría ocurrido envenenar a alguien, bueno, tal vez a Fleur… pero ese era caso aparte.

Se volvió a sentar con las manos sobre las piernas y se puso a pensar su situación. Miró por la ventana que estaba a su lado, corriendo la cortina levemente, y se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, debió haber estado muchas horas limpiando. Estaba despejado, pero afuera lo más probable era que hiciera un frío de hielo, porque ella estaba abrigada y aún así respiraba aire helado. Miró el reloj; todas las manecillas señalaban "En peligro mortal", pero estaba más que claro que Arthur seguía en el trabajo y no pensaba volver en un buen rato más. Debían ser cerca de las ocho.

No podía llamar a alguno de la Orden del Fénix por una nimiedad como esa; ellos sí que tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Además, por ejemplo, Tonks, era demasiado problemática y seguramente terminaría limpiando sus desastres. Ojoloco no, demasiado paranoico e imposible de mantener una conversación sin llegar al tema "muerte". Kingsley Shacklebolt, apenas lo conocía, era simpático, pero demasiado joven para ser de su onda. ¿Mundungus Fletcher? Ni como último recurso. Dedalus Diggle, era tan turbio como Mundungus pero en calidad refinada. Ridículo que intentara invitar a los que pertenecían a la Orden y estaban en Hogwarts, además ni en sueños se le ocurriría invitar a Severus Snape, era bastante raro para sus cosas.

Lo que necesitaba era a alguien con quien conversas abiertamente, quien la entendiera, quien la escuchara, alguien maduro, sencillo, que no diera problemas, alguien que fuera el más cercano de todos, alguien como…

Toc-toc.

La nube de pensamientos de Molly se esfumó y ésta levantó la cabeza hacia la puerta que volvía a sonar. Sacó la varita de su delantal y se incorporó rápidamente, avanzando con paso lento hacia la puerta.

― ¿Co-contraseña? ―balbuceó, nerviosa.

―Molly, soy yo ―dijo la ronca voz de un hombre ―. Remus Lupin, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, licántropo, y tu boggart toma constantemente la forma de personas muertas.

Molly suspiró aliviada y abrió la puerta a la luz que le había iluminado.

―Gracias a Dios ―soltó e hizo pasar a Remus que iba con una remendada capa de viaje, con su pelo entrecano más largo de lo normal tomado en una pequeña coleta. Cerró nuevamente la puerta con un encantamiento.

― ¿Cómo estás, Molly? ¿Arthur no ha llegado?

―No, al parecer le ha tocado trabajo nuevamente ―señaló amargada, pero Remus no alcanzó a notar ese detalle, y si lo hizo lo disimuló muy bien, y estaba pendiente de desprenderse de su capa ― ¿Has cenado ya, Remus?

―No, y mentiría si te digo que no tengo hambre.

―Pues bien, entonces te serviré algo. Queda sopa de pollo del almuerzo, ¿te apetece?

―Sí, delicioso, cualquier cosa, Molly, no te compliques.

Molly fue hacia la cocina y con ayuda de la varita puso a calentar la porción de sopa. De un momento a otro una gran felicidad la había invadido: ¡no estaba sola! Y se sentía fabuloso estar cocinando para alguien con el que no estuviera enojada.

No tardó en poner unos cubiertos en la mesa y colocar un humeante plato de sopa en uno de los puestos. Ella se preparó un té con unas cuantas galletas.

―Siéntate, Remus, que se enfriará.

―Muchas gracias, en realidad no debería abusar…

―No estás abusando, para eso estamos, para ayudarnos.

En un principio comieron en silencio. Pero no en ese silencio incómodo. Remus estaba demasiado hambriento como para conversar, así que se estaba engullendo el plato de sopa con pan casero, y Molly estaba demasiado feliz como para reaccionar aún. Era agradable a veces tener a alguien a lado en silencio. De vez en cuando se dirigían amistosas miradas.

Pero solo una cosa distrajo a Molly de esa paz: el fuego de la chimenea se prendió y apareció la cabeza de Arthur entre las llamas verdes.

―Hola ―saludó con premura ―, hola Remus ―Lupin iba a contestar, pero Arthur se adelantó, parecía apurado ―, Molly, lo siento, cielo, no llegaré a dormir hoy, ha habido una catástrofe bastante seria en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas mágicas ligado a mi propio departamento, alguien embrujó a unos cuantos seres y… bueno, no tengo tiempo de contártelo ahora, además estoy furtivamente en esta chimenea. Adiós.

Y con un "¡plim!" desapareció.

Molly alzó las cejas y bufó. Tuvo que procesar bien primero la información. Todo había sido muy rápido. Finalmente reaccionó.

―Bueno. Entonces Arthur no llegará. Debí habérmelo imaginado, si últimamente está tan ocupado con sus objetos tenebrosos… ―esta vez si lo dijo con tal disgusto que Remus se aproximó más hacia la mesa para estar más cerca de ella.

―Molly, no eres la única que está así ―Molly lo miró deprimida ―, yo también estoy en un estado similar y… bueno, confieso que el noviazgo con Nymphadora no anda bien, por lo mismo, porque ella está al tope de trabajo y por otras razones más que no vale la pena decir, pero el punto es que sabes que todo esto es por un futuro mejor…

―Sí, Remus ―interrumpió Molly con voz apagada ―, pero no es solamente eso lo que me tiene estresada. Estoy bastante sola y… sé que tú me entiendes, pero me siento demasiado vieja y no hago absolutamente nada, y aunque quisiera no podría salir, todo es tan peligroso…

―Tienes razón, te entiendo a la perfección. Tú te sientes inútil ―corroboró Remus, observándola atentamente con sus ojos castaños, algo ambarinos ―, y yo también lo hago. No es que me guste hablar de mi problema, pero el ser hombre lobo me ha tenido tan marginado de la sociedad como tú en el puesto de dueña de casa. Francamente soy un cero a la izquierda en la Orden del Fénix, y ya logro comprender lo que debe haber sentido Sirius en sus momentos de encierro en Grimmauld Place… Ni siquiera me ha ido tan bien con la cosa de los hombres lobos y…

―Pero tú eres joven, Remus ―interrumpió Molly, como si eso lo zanjara todo.

― ¿Joven? Creo que la juventud se lleva en el alma más que en el físico, pero si lo vemos de cualquier forma, soy el más viejo de todos.

―Sigues siendo más joven que yo y tienes un montón de oportunidades que… ―Molly se calló. Remus le había tomado la mano.

―No eres vieja, Molly. Tú tienes más oportunidades que yo en cuanto a fuerzas. ¿Tienes cuarenta y siete? ―ella asintió ― Entonces no es mucha edad. Es más, insisto, eres más joven que yo.

A Molly se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Remus siempre había sido el que más la había entendido, precisamente. Él era la persona que le faltaba. Recordaba que hace dos años aproximadamente, ella, tal como le había dicho él, había visto un boggart tomando la forma de un montón de personas muertas, y él la había sabido consolar. Siempre tenía la palabra justa para hacerla sentir bien. Era una persona muy especial.

Remus corrió la silla al lado de la suya y la abrazó. Molly enterró la cara en su pecho llorando en silencio pero con grandes lágrimas.

―Ya verás que las cosas se arreglarán ―susurró acariciándole la espalda ―, tú y Arthur podrán tener tiempo juntos cuando las cosas mejoren.

― ¿Y si las cosas no mejoran? ―dijo separándose de su abrazo.

― ¿Empezarás con eso otra vez? ¡Ten un poco de fe, Molly! Porque si no hay un poco de esperanza, es mejor que todos nos matemos, así no sufrimos mucho.

Molly soltó una risita nerviosa.

―Ay, tienes razón, ya me puse media tonta, y eso que ni siquiera he bebido. Sí, es verdad… espero que todo se mejore en algún momento.

Remus sonrió bondadosamente y Molly le respondió también. Éste bajó de inmediato su mirada y comenzó a jugar con uno de los cubiertos y la servilleta.

―Em… lo siento, bueno, ¿quedaste satisfecho?

― ¿Eh? Sí, todo estaba muy sabroso, Molly, realmente tienes una mano maravillosa.

La voz se le puso ligeramente ronca. Y entonces Molly se percató del cansancio de Remus.

―Hace cinco días fue luna llena, ¿no?

―Sí, pero estoy bien, gracias ―dijo Remus rápidamente, como si temiera a que le calificaran de debilucho.

―De todas formas tienes que descansar, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres…

―No, no Molly, es mejor que vuelva a... ―Remus se puso en pie y tomó los platos para ir a dejarlos a la cocina, pero los rechonchos brazos de Molly fueron más rápidos y se los quitó de la mano.

―Deja ahí ―le reprochó y ella los fue a dejar a la cocina.

Luego regresó y le dijo severamente:

―Remus, hay tres piezas libres, ¿por qué no duermes aquí? Y ya es tarde, son pasadas las doce. Es peligroso, no estorbarás en nada, ¿qué podría pasar?

Remus pareció reflexionar. En realidad, ¿qué podía pasar?

―Pero es que no quiero molestar…

―Tú no molestas. Vamos. Si te incomoda dormir en una de las cama de los muchachos te armo una aquí.

Tardó otro par de minutos en convencerlo, ambos avanzaban lentamente hasta la sala, Remus queriendo escabullirse y Molly reteniéndolo. Hasta que el licántropo depresivo finalmente cedió, pero no de mala gana, sino que muy agradecido.

―De todas maneras no tengo sueño ―dijo, y añadió antes que Molly replicara ―, pero me quedaré aquí, lo prometo.

―Bien, bien. Yo me iré a dormir. Cualquier cosa que quieras sacar de la cocina… estás en tu casa, Remus.

―Muchas gracias, de verdad. Buenas noches, que duermas bien.

―Igualmente ―contestó Molly.

Se hicieron un gesto amistoso con la mano y Molly subió al tercer piso, entró a su cuarto y se puso su camisa de dormir. Se acostó, se acomodó y cerró los ojos.

Diez minutos… veinte minutos… media hora… una hora…

Se dio cuenta de que estaba muy despierta, no tenía nada de sueño. También cayó en la cuenta de que debía estar en otro lugar, no en su cama sino abajo: en la salita.

Se levantó y tras salir de la habitación, comenzó a bajar en silencio. Abajo todavía había luz. Cuando llegó, Remus estaba jugando con los dedos con los ojos muy abiertos, en pie, mirando la chimenea. Parecía querer quemarse los ojos. Cuando Molly estuvo a menos de dos metros la miró.

―No tengo sueño ―comentó ―, y tú parece que tampo…

Molly no lo dejó terminar la frase. Lo empujó hacia la pared con suavidad e hizo lo que, en una situación mejor no habría hecho nunca: besarlo. Remus se estremeció levemente, pero no le hizo el quite, lo que para la Señora Weasley fue un gran alivio. Sus labios eran muy cálidos.

Remus la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos apegándola a él. Y Molly se sintió como nunca: se sintió querida, tomada en cuenta, y supo que durante años no sentía esa sensación tan juvenil.

Al parecer dos almas inútiles habían hallado como aminorar las penas. A Molly le importaba un pepino estar apegada a un hombre lobo, y a Remus tampoco le interesaba estar con una señora de cuarenta y siete, o sea, once años mayor que él.

Luego de un extenso y bastante apasionado beso, se separaron y se sentaron los dos en el sillón familiar, frente al fuego, abrazados, callados, sin conversar nada más, porque no hacían falta palabras.

Y desde ese día, Remus fue muy seguido a cenar, porque según él adoraba las comidas de Molly, y Arthur estaba muy orgulloso de eso, de tener una esposa que supiera cocinar. Y ahora podía decirse que la vida en La Madriguera pasaba mucho más amena en la vida de Molly Prewett.


	5. A través de los barrotes

**5. A través de los barrotes**

Realmente no sabía que pensar. Estaba abrumada, confundida, y hace ya tiempo que llevaba así y había permanecido bastante tranquila, tomando en cuenta que ella era una muchacha muy inquieta.

En un principio pensó que era el cansancio. No podía negar que había pasado semanas enteras trabajando, haciendo los malditos favores de Dumbledore, sobre todo la pesada tarea de vigilar a Harry, quien era más inquieto que Ojoloco con hipercinesia. El hecho de tratar con Severus Snape le apestaba, y precisamente le enfermaba la paranoia de Moody ya que todo se lo tomaba muy a pecho. En conclusión, todo lo que indicaba ser un Auror era trabajo pesado y cansador, y aunque a veces sí se lograba tener días libres, lo que estaba ocurriendo en su relación lo atribuyó a su ausencia propia. Luego, analizando mejor las cosas pensó que podía ser la "enfermedad" que tenía él. Sí, eso tenía que ser, no podía ser otra cosa… No obstante, una semana más tarde cayó en la cuenta que no era solamente eso. A veces sus días libres coincidían, pero aún así él estaba en otro lado y no sabía porqué. _"Trabajo extra"_, pensó.

Sí, había algo que estaba distanciando a Remus de Nymphadora y no sabía qué era, y tampoco le importaba saberlo. Lo único que quería era que él le prestara un poco más de atención, pero ya lo había intentado todo, todas las maneras existentes de conquistar a alguien cariñosamente. Algo tenía que estar pasando allí. Sí, se estaba volviendo más distanciado que nunca y la culpa la tenían los de su "especie". El trabajo con ellos le debía deprimir. "Trabajo". Ella intentaba poner de su parte, además como no hacerlo siendo que ella había sido la que había lo convencido de que estuvieran juntos. Eso había sido lo más complicado de todo y le había llevado más de un año. Desde que había visto a Remus se había enamorado, y él también de ella, pero él no lo quería reconocer. Así que, convencer a un hombre lobo obstinado como él no había sido para nada una tarea fácil. Requería de paciencia, de ganas, y tal vez hasta un poco de arrastre personal, y lo había conseguido. No obstante, ahora la relación volvía a decaer en picado. ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no la quería? ¿No era lo suficiente para él? ¿Le molestaba su torpeza? Eso jamás había sido problema para Remus, y al contrario, era lo que adoraba de ella porque era la parte que más natural poseía.

No, tenía que ser el terrible constante contacto con los demás licántropos, pero estaba en la decisión de él de dejar de hacerlo. Además se supone que ya nada más podía hacer, los hombres lobo, la mayoría, eran de una sola línea: les gustaba el lado Oscuro para poder contagiar a sus víctimas, y poco nada que comérselas.

¡Ah, qué rabia tenía, y qué preocupada estaba!

El pelo de Tonks cambió de su grisáceo y lacio ―el problema con Remus le había hecho decaer montones y por eso ya no controlaba muy bien sus poderes metamorfomagos ― se erizó un poco y se puso algo rojizo, pero de inmediato volvió al mismo color.

Ahora estaba allí, en una pequeña pieza de una calle muggle, que lo habían arrendado ambos para poder "vivir juntos", pero por supuesto, si uno se hallaba allí y el otro no, obviamente no era "vivir juntos". Permanecía sentada en una silla destartalada, moviendo los pies inquietamente con la cara apoyada en la mano, mordiéndose un labio y mirando por la ventana; era de noche, o más bien de madrugada. El cielo estaba de un azul intenso y salpicado de estrellas.

¿Qué podría hacer? Dumbledore le había dado órdenes de que esa semana completa no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, por razones que no quiso contarle, y ella tampoco se las pidió. Había estado bastante emocionada cuando se lo dijo, pensando en Remus, y que lo más probable era que él tampoco tuviera labores, pero se equivocó rotundamente, y ya llevaba tres días en cautiverio. A Remus lo había visto de manera fugaz hace casi una semana, y ahora, que eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, todavía no aparecía.

¡Cuánto le extrañaba! ¿O no era eso? No, lo más probable es que tuviera rabia, ira y despecho de por medio, pero al segundo le bajaba la tristeza y melancolía. ¿Y qué podía hacer ella? ¡Ya llevaba tres días, muy tranquila, y eso era terrible! Jamás en su vida había estado tan pacífica.

Se puso en pie, miro por la ventana y vio que no había nada que le llamara la atención afuera. Todo estaba tranquilo. ¡Tranquilo! ¡Con Remus podría estar pasándolo bien, pero él no estaba! Y ella estaba sola…

_Sola_, la palabra le retumbó en los oídos.

Se alejó de allí y comenzó a marchar de un lado a otro en el reducido lugar, donde estaba todo junto, excepto el baño y la cocina. Necesitaba moverse, caminar. Miró con urgencia el resto del lugar, pero no había nada. Solo muebles, y con suerte había ropa y cosas de cocina y para cocinar. No había revistas, solo los diarios, y ya no se tomaba la molestia de leer las mismas cosas de siempre. Ataques mortífagos… ataques, ataques, entre esos estaba la loca de su tía Bellatrix… Y su esposo, Rodolphus, estaba en la cárcel, Azkaban. ¿Estaría sufriendo por él como ella por Remus? No, para nada. Bellatrix era mala con ganas, y era imposible que sufriera por su marido.

Tampoco había plumas ni pergaminos como para dibujar. Y bueno, ¿desde cuándo a ella le gustaba dibujar? Qué ridiculez.

Se acercó al espejo y se miró.

―Puedo intentar cambiar mi aspecto, quizá así me entretenga un poco ―se dijo a sí misma observándose con detenimiento ―. Comenzaré con mi cabello.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunció la boca, como en una mueca de dolor. Pensó con fuerza: _"Que se vuelva rosado…, que se vuelva rosado, o en un tono parecido, por favor…"_. Pero abrió los ojos nuevamente, y nada había ocurrido, e incluso, seguía más gris.

―Bueno, sólo fue un intento. La nariz…, sí, la nariz es algo simple ―y volvió a repetir lo mismo, presionando los ojos, pidiendo que su nariz tomara forma de pelota pequeña. Abrió los ojos por segunda vez, y nada.

Por último, lo intentó con las cejas, y nada. Nada, ¡no podía transformarse ni siquiera un poco!

Se derrumbó en el suelo y apoyó la cara contra la cama, comenzando a llorar estrepitosamente.

― ¿Por queeeé? ―se repetía una y otra vez, pero pronto tuvo que interrumpir sus sollozos. Algo como un batir de alas. Levantó la cara, y allí, encima de la mesa estaba un halcón. Pero no era un halcón cualquiera, sino que era plateado y brillante: era el patronus de Remus.

Este abrió la boca y dijo con la misma voz de su dueño.

―Tonks, se me ha hecho tarde, disculpa, traté de mandar el mensaje lo antes posible. No puedo volver hoy. Nos veremos mañana, no sé la hora, pero no te preocupes, que estaré bien. Un beso.

¿Qué no iba a volver? ¿Qué no iba a llegar?

El pecho de Tonks se infló de aire orgulloso y se levantó, con decisión, secándose las lágrimas.

― Si él no llega, entonces, yo tampoco lo haré ―dijo con determinación.

Antes de que se arrepintiera, se lavó la cara, se cambió de ropa, se puso una túnica más bonita, de color púrpura llena de pinchos por todos lados. Por último, se puso sus botas negras, cogió su varita y salió lo antes posible de allí. Hizo un gesto breve a la adormilada recepcionista, que era por suerte una bruja, y fue hacia la calle.

Para ser franca, ella no tenía idea donde iba a dirigirse. No había nada que estuviera abierto a esas horas, ni los lugares mágicos ni muggles.

Pateó una lata de cerveza que estaba en el suelo.

Una vela pareció prenderse en su cabeza. ¡Eso! ¿Qué lugar podría estar abierto a las cuatro y tanto de la mañana? ¡Precisamente, un club nocturno y que durara toda la noche! ¡El Bar Borrachitos! Ese era un perfecto lugar para compartir. Era un bar muy alegre, y con algo de música para bailar. Había un pequeño escenario en donde algunos demostraban sus aptitudes artísticas, y lo mejor: era un lugar exclusivamente para magos y se encontraba en una calle cercana a Charing Cross. ¡Pero qué buena idea! Eso era lo más sensato que había pensado en días. Y si Remus no iba a estar para acompañarla, ella debía tomar cartas en el asunto, así funcionaba la cosa. No podría dejarse abatir, ella era una mujer fuerte. O creía serlo, pero daba igual. Así que, no perdió el tiempo, se ganó en una oscura esquina ―de todas formas nadie transitaba por la acera ― y estiró el brazo con la varita afirmada.

¡PUM!

Un autobús rojo apareció de la nada y se estacionó ante ella. Le hizo pasar un muchacho desconocido ―Stan Shunpike seguía en Azkaban ―, pagó y se instaló en una de las camas, sentadas, sin acostarse.

―Quiero ir al "Bar Borrachitos" ―dijo.

―Bueno, es usted la única dentro del bus, así que la llevaremos de inmediato ―dijo el chico.

El ómnibus viajó a toda velocidad por las calles, abriéndose pasó ante buzones, árboles, ambulancias, perros, gatos, y un montón de cosas que no vale la pena ni nombrar. Llegaron en medio de diez minutos.

Dio las gracias y bajó de inmediato. El bus desapareció no mucho después.

Miró por la calle vacía. Era lo mismo que en el callejón Diagon y en varios lugares más. En el centro de un café muggle y una tienda de golosinas se hizo paso un recinto bastante grande. Un letrero de luces de neón anunciaba el nombre del bar. La puerta era de vidrio. Suspiró y entró, decidida.

Adentro se apreciaba un ambiente de alegría, lo que era extraño y no concordaba con la actual realidad. Había magos bebiendo en la barra, otros en la mesa, unas ancianas jugando poker en otra vestidas de manera muy estrafalaria, unos cuantos ancianos jugando ajedrez.

Tonks no vaciló para unirse al grupo de bebedores de la barra y fue a pedir el trago más fuerte que tuviera. El barman le hizo entrega y se lo bebió de un solo sorbo.

― Qué valiente muchacha ―comentó el viejo que estaba a su lado, viendo cómo ella retorcía la cara, porque en verdad estaba fuerte, y ella no acostumbraba a beber, pero daba lo mismo, siempre había una primera vez para emborracharse, que en el fondo era lo que pretendía.

―Deme otro ―dijo al barman, y éste no tardó en obedecer.

Al final se tomó como siete vasos de bebidas alcohólicas distintas para poder perder el autocontrol. Se sentía muy alegre. Varios de los viejos le decían cosas y le sonreían, pero ella no comprendía nada. Lo que sí pudo comprender fue la música alegre que llegó hasta los oídos. Eso lo conocía. Eran las Brujas de Macbeth. Se paró de golpe, dejó el vaso en la barra y fue hacia el pequeño escenario que esa noche estaba vacío. Sintió que aplaudían detrás de ella, y lo más probable es que fueran los vejetes borrachos. El burro hablando de orejas.

Subió a duras penas, mareada, viendo doble y borroso, agarró el micrófono y empezó a cantar a toda boca, con voz muy desafinada y con toque ebrio.

― _Vuela, vuela… pon la mano en el palo de la escoba… Vuela, vuela, que mi guitarra se descontro-trolaa…_ _¡Salta! _Ah, no, se equivocó la vocalista… _¡Canta!... Yeaah… Dime lo que ves en el cielo, no, no lo creas, que no es el infierno… ¡Salta, vuela, haz lo que te digo, ven a mi lado y canta conmigo! Siento la magia vibrar y…_

La voz de Tonks se desvaneció. Alguien le había arrebatado el micrófono. En ese momento ella no era muy dueña de su autodominio, así que miró al viejo, que era precisamente uno de los de la barra, y le quitó otra vez el micrófono, con furia. El viejo también se enojó y se lo volvió a quitar para poder cantar. Eso ya fue el colmo.

― ¡Yo estaba cantando primero, viejo "dramposo"! ¡"Enshrégame" el micrófono ahora y déjame cantar!

― ¡Tú me invitaste, me señalaste!

― ¡Yo no dije nada! ―gritó, y esta vez sí que no supo lo que hizo, solo los demás lo apreciaron.

Tonks tomó vuelo y se lanzó contra el viejo como un gato engrifado. Lo derribó del escenario e hizo que se golpeara contra unas mesas, quedando inconsciente. Varios de los brujos, entre ellos las brujas que estaban jugando cartas, trataron de afirmarla, pero una fuerza sobrenatural se apoderó de ella y terminó agrediendo a varios.

― ¡Déjenme cantar! ―gritaba descontrolada.

De un momento a otro unas cuantas manos corpulentas la tomaron de los brazos, y parecía no haber pasado más de cinco minutos. Eran dos magos del ministerio que no conocía. Alguien los había mandado a llamar.

―Quédese tranquila si no quiere que más cosas se pongan en su contra.

― ¡No he hecho nada!

―Ah, eso lo dirá cuando esté sobria. Ahora será llevada a Azkaban por dejar inconsciente a dos magos y una bruja, y a dos brujas con desangramiento nasal.

Hicieron aparecer unas esposas mágicas de color dorado y se las pusieron en las muñecas, pero no la soltaron en ningún momento.

Por varios minutos estuvo poco consciente de lo que ocurrió. Y en ese tiempo que estuvo relativamente "ausente" fue trasladada al Ministerio de Magia al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y un par de brujos que habían estado en el bar le contaron lo ocurrido a uno de los trabajadores. Éste tomó nota y dejó todo registrado. Y también le confiscaron su varita mágica

―Bien, ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿Está lo suficientemente sobria como para decirlo?

―Ny… Nymphadora Tonks, así me llamo yo…

El mago buscó en los papeles, y luego de unos minutos dijo algo incomprensible. La única palabra que alcanzó a comprender fue algo que se parecía a "pariente", pero nada más. Luego de eso la llevaron a Azkaban mediante aparición, ya habían dejado constancia de que la trasladarían. Y entonces el frío, el sonido del mar, de las olas rompiendo contra las paredes y la presencia de los horribles seres denominados dementores le hizo borrar parte de su ebriedad. Abrió más los ojos y miró para todos lados. Los dos brujos eran serios, no más jóvenes que ella y morenos.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me llevan acá? No hice nada suficientemente grave, yo…

Caminaron por un pasillo húmedo y oscuro, pero había unas ventanas pequeñas y se podía ver que ya se asomaba el sol. Entraron a una sala donde había varios brujos ancianos de aspecto triste.

― ¿Recibió el aviso, no? ―preguntó el guarda de la izquierda.

―Sí, y ya tiene la celda asignada. Es la ciento ocho D. Al lado está…

Pero los brujos que llevaban a Tonks no se detuvieron a escuchar más y se la llevaron por otra puerta, pero un mago más se había sumado, era el que abría las rejas. Salieron a las afueras por un puente. Al final de ese puente se alzaba una tenebrosa construcción.

¿Qué diablos había hecho? ¡No era tan grave! Era producto del alcohol. Cualquier ser viviente con suficiente masa encefálica sabría que el alcohol en una persona causa catástrofes. ¡No podían encarcelarla por eso!

Pasaron al lado de varios dementores y pudo sentir como sentimientos y recuerdos horribles se agolpaban en su cerebro. Y solo se dejó de sentir un poco del frío cuando entraron al pasillo D. Varios curiosos se acercaron a ver por las rejillas y miraron ceñudos. Se detuvieron. El mago portero abrió y los otros dos le sacaron las esposas y la empujaron con bastante brusquedad hacia adentro, haciendo que tropezara y cayera, al parecer querían terminar el trabajo luego. A nadie le gustaban los dementores.

Se reincorporó, y quedó helada cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras, dijo:

―Vaya, vaya… la hija de la hermana de mi esposa, la traidora a la sangre.

Ahora comprendía lo que había oído. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, el viejo del Ministerio había dicho _"No es necesario que la dejen en una celda de baja seguridad donde no hay nadie. En el pasillo D tiene un pariente, bueno en realidad es su tío político"._

Nymphadora se giró lentamente sobre sus talones y miró por los barrotes, hacia la otra celda, que por desgracia no era separada por una pared.

Lucius Malfoy, quien jugaba con una piedra, estaba sentado en su cama de reo con el traje de rayas blancas y negras, bastante limpio ―era de esperarse si era un Malfoy ―, mirándole con una expresión de desprecio en los gélidos ojos, con su pelo largo y rubio platinado cayéndole a los lados.

―O tal vez, digo, de mi ex esposa… ―balbuceó, pero Nymphadora lo ignoró, y terminó interrumpiéndolo.

―Lucius ―exclamó, asombrada.

―Yo ―dijo sin cambiar su tono despectivo ―. Veo que te han encerrado. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? ¿Portándote mal, relacionándote con sangre sucias? ¿Quizá hiciste enfadar a un licántropo? Lástima que me hayan puesto a una chusma como tú al lado…

― ¡No hice nada! ―estalló Nymphadora a la plena mención de la palabra "licántropo" ― Fui a un bar, bebí más de la cuenta y… ¡No hice nada grave! ―reiteró.

Luego se sintió rara. Ahí estaba Lucius Malfoy, el esposo de su tía, Narcissa, con quien muy poco había compartido, y cada vez que lo hacía ―siempre había sido cuando más pequeña ―, este se mostraba grosero y antipático.

―Bueno, no tengo que porqué contarte algo a ti.

―Claro, como quieras ―dijo Lucius indiferente ―, por mí mejor, así no me contagio con tus palabras…

Tonks lo ignoró, se sentó en su cama y lo miró de soslayo. Se dio cuenta de que se veía extraño. Tenía una expresión de tristeza en la cara y no la típica de altivez. Aunque, ¿quién no lo estaría con dementores tan cerca? Y bueno, ¿qué le importaba a ella? Miró hacia otro lado, hacia la pequeña ventanilla con hierros por donde se asomaba la luz del sol ya salido. Las olas se oían más calmadas.

Lucius la miró cuando ella no estaba mirando, y estuvieron largo rato así, jugando al "me miré, me miró". Hasta que por fin Nymphadora no pudo contenerse de hablar. Ya había estado varios días en silencio, no podía aguantar más, aunque tuviera que hablar con un enemigo, y más encima, Mortífago.

― ¿A qué te refieres con lo de "ex esposa"?

Lucius la miró y arqueó las cejas, analizándola con sus ojos grises.

―No tengo que porqué contártelo a ti.

Tonks, desesperada se acercó a los barrotes que los separaban, se sentó en el suelo frío y se aferró a ellos, con las manos.

― Ooh, vamos. Necesito hablar. Está bien, te contaré.

―No me interesa lo que…

―Malfoy, te lo ruego. Me he encontrado bastante sola.

― ¡Já! ― rió Malfoy mirando hacia el techo, y luego se volvió hacia ella ―. Y eso me lo dices a mí, ¿no? ―añadió con ironía.

―Bueno, tú te lo mereces ―dijo directamente ella ―, yo, sin embargo, no merezco que mi novio me esté dejando sola tan seguido y…

―Yo tampoco merezco que mi esposa ya no me venga a visitar a esta maldita prisión ―interrumpió Lucius con los dientes apretados.

―Bueno, pero ―siguió Tonks sin darse cuenta en lo que había dicho en verdad ― es injusta la situación conmigo porque… ―luego meditó ― ¿Narcissa ya no te viene a ver?

―Hace casi dos meses. Antes venía todos los días ―Lucius hizo una mueca, parecía que tenía unas ganas tremendas de soltar eso ―. Pero bueno, estabas hablando tú.

Entonces Tonks le contó lo ocurrido. Fue bastante raro, le contó hasta como se había sentido. Lucius solo la miraba con la misma cara de asco. Y Tonks se sentía mejor a medida que hablaba. Se estaba sacando un peso de encima, un sentimiento amargo. Omitió, claramente, las partes comprometedoras que incluían planes de la Orden del Fénix, como que precisamente Remus hacía contacto con los de su tipo, porque eso no le quitaba lo Mortífago.

― ¿Y tú? ―dijo, finalmente.

― ¿Yo qué? ―saltó Lucius, quien ya no estaba sentado al fondo, en el camastro, sino que en el suelo, en el medio. Por otra parte, Tonks estaba de nuevo sentada en la cama.

―Bueno, me dijiste poco nada que también te encontrabas solo.

―Ah. No tiene importancia.

―Dime.

―Narcissa no me ha venido a ver hace tiempo, eso es todo. Me traía la ropa de reo limpia, y ahora la tengo que lavar yo los días de limpieza. Y me tiene mal, eso es todo.

― ¿Triste?

―Yo no he dicho triste, sangre mestiza ―dijo en tono amenazador.

―Cálmate, no te he dicho nada malo, y no me llames así, no es necesario.

Lucius hizo un desprecio. Y un fino rayo de sol se filtró por un pequeño hoyo en la muralla de piedra, y le dio en la cara.

―Sí, triste ―reconoció al final.

Tonks asintió con pesadumbre, pero no se sintió mal. Al contrario, eso le indicó que no era la única, hasta a Malfoy le ocurría lo mismo, eso era gratificante, realmente…

―Oye, tu pelo está fucsia.

― ¿Qué?

Tonks se tomó el pelo y se lo miró: en efecto, estaba fucsia. Sus ojos se agrandaron y sonrió a Lucius.

― ¡Esto es maravilloso! ―gritó. Se puso en pie y empezó a correr, para alcanzar a Lucius, olvidándose de los barrotes que los separaban.

― ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Vas a chocar!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya tenía el impulso, y se iba a dar de lleno en la cara con los fierros. No obstante, ocurrió un milagro: los poderes metamorfomagos de la muchacha retornaron. Pudo traspasar los barrotes de una manera bastante extraña. Se adelgazó a tal punto de llegar a no medir más de diez centímetros de ancho, y cuando los traspasó, regresó a la normalidad, como una especie de gelatina.

Lucius no alcanzó a sorprenderse demasiado porque Nymphadora tropezó nuevamente con una piedra salida del suelo y se precipitó hacia Lucius. Éste automáticamente alargó las manos para evitarla, pero al final la terminó agarrando y haciendo que el dolor del impacto contra él no fuera tan violento, pero aun así se pegó fuerte en la cabeza. Tonks, por otro lado, cayó blandito encima de Lucius, con las manos en el suelo a cada lado de los hombros de él, y la cara por encima del hombro izquierdo, a tres centímetros de pegarse en la nariz. Sintió las manos de Lucius un poco más arriba de la cintura.

Tan rápido como pudieron cada uno se deshizo del otro. El pelo de Tonks estaba completamente rosado y Lucius tenía las mejillas encendidas. Se puso en pie sacudiéndose la ropa y acariciándose la cabeza y Tonks lo imitó, con la diferencia que no se quejó ni nada.

―Lo siento mucho ―dijo aproximándose a Lucius, pero éste se apartó, temeroso.

― ¡Ten cuidado! De todas maneras, no pasó nada. Pero fue raro ―miró la reja ―. Sabía que eras metamorfomaga pero no una masa humana.

―No fui yo, o sea, no pude controlarlo, nunca me había pasado ―reconoció Tonks mirándose las manos y el cuerpo. Estaba igual que antes ― Pero es maravilloso. ¡Mira! Si ya puedo volver a transformarme.

Entonces hizo algo que no le gustó para nada a Lucius: se transformó en Narcissa. Hasta el último detalle era igual.

Lucius la agarró por la muñeca algo violento, y ella se vio obligada a retornar a su forma original.

― ¡No hagas eso! ―le espetó.

―Lo siento ―se limitó a decir Nymphadora y se zafó de su mano. Lucius estaba más pálido de lo normal ―. No pensé que te molestara tanto.

―Mejor vuelve a tu celda ―dijo Lucius desganado.

―Sí, es lo mejor ―y dio un paso, pero Lucius habló de nuevo.

―No, quédate.

―Me quedo, entonces.

Lucius se sentó en su cama con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Apretó los ojos cuando lo hizo.

―Déjame verte, no te haré daño ―dijo Nymphadora y se aproximó a él antes de que replicara. Le tomó la cabeza y le vio la parte trasera. Le hurgó con cuidado en el pelo y vio que tenía algo amoratado. Pasó suavemente un dedo por ahí y Lucius se estremeció. Tonks acercó un poco su nariz al cabello del Malfoy y olió un agradable aroma.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Lucius quien sentía la respiración de Tonks en su cabeza.

―Nada ―dijo ella e hizo la locura de abrazarlo.

Lucius abrió ligeramente la boca. Su oreja quedó al lado del corazón de la joven. Hizo lo mismo, la abrazó por la cintura algo abrumado.

Qué agradable eran los brazos de Lucius, pensó Tonks. Y se sintió distinta. Se sintió feliz, había recuperado su fuerza en la prisión de Azkaban. Hasta lo más depresivo era mejor.

Se separó de Lucius y lo miró a sus ojos grises. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Ella se sentó a su lado, lo volvió a abrazar pero esta vez con un apasionado beso adicional. Hace tiempo que no sentía unos labios tan cariñosos. Pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando y abrazados, depositando cada uno las penas en el otro.

―Es algo incesto ―comentó Tonks.

―No ―dijo Lucius, con una mirada sensual ―, no tenemos la misma sangre, chiquilla mestiza ―y la volvió a besar.

En la tarde Tonks pudo comunicarse con su padre, Ted, para que la fuera a sacar de Azkaban. No fue difícil, solo pagó unos cuántos Galeons y fue liberada. Sin embargo, antes de irse se dirigió a la celda de Lucius para despedirse con un beso a través de los barrotes.

― ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ― Tonks asintió ― Cuando vengas, ¿puedes venir disfrazada de Narcissa? No quiero que sospechen. Rodolphus no está muy lejos y…

―Por supuesto, menos mal que me lo dices, porque yo tampoco quiero algo así.

Y desde ese entonces que cada tres días a la semana, Nymphadora Tonks va a visitar a Lucius Malfoy tomando la forma de su tía, y traspasa los barrotes sin problemas. Se sentía feliz, se sentía aventurera, y sobre todo, querida. A penas se hallaba en la celda, volvía a su apariencia natural y con Lucius armaba una fiesta de pasión…

Y todos pensaban que era con Narcissa.

¿Cuándo pensó Tonks en ser amante de un enemigo?


	6. La Dominatrix

**6. La Dominatrix**

Encendió el cigarrillo. Una lucecilla roja, como una luciérnaga, apareció en medio de la oscuridad. El humo salió de la punta haciendo siluetas blancas informes y suaves en el aire cálido de aquel bosque. Se acercó el cigarrillo y aspiró lentamente. Intentó expulsar todo el humo fuera de su boca, pero parte de este se le fue hacia la garganta, dándole escozor. Tosió un par de veces. Qué tonta era. ¿Desde cuándo fumaba? No todas las personas raras, crueles y pérfidas fumaban. Ahí estaba la excepción. Tiró el cigarro casi completo al pasto y lo pisó con su bota de tacón. Al menos era consciente. No dejaría incendiar un bosque, menos cuando se lo necesitaba. Sacó el resto de la cajetilla y la vació por allí. No quería tener ninguna de esas porquerías ocupando lugar en su bolsillo. El olor era insoportable.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, evitando dirigir los pensamientos hacia donde, hace muchos minutos, querían llegar. No valía la pena. No tenía ganas de ir a cazar muggles para descargar su frustración en ellos, o eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento. Estaba cansada. Si tuviera ánimos, iría con todo el ánimo del mundo, y odiaba hacer las cosas por obligación. De todas maneras, era mejor no pensar en nada; debía estar atenta para ver si llegaba ese cretino maldito, con quien su Señor la había designado.

"_Mira el cielo, mira las estrellas, distráete"_, pensó, resoplando por su filuda nariz. Pero no lo logró. La ira le derrumbó el orgullo, y siempre tomando en cuenta de que ella era el orgullo concentrado de todas las personas existentes, ¿a cuánto equivalía su ira? ¿El doble? Tal vez mucho más.

Se sentó en un tronco caído y se cubrió los ojos; le pesaban los párpados. Ya. Iba a pensar en eso para no dormirse.

Estaba harta. Estaba exhausta, estaba furiosa, y por sobre todo, estaba sola. No podría creer que aguantara tanto. Desde que el estúpido de Rodolphus había caído en Azkaban, a ella le atribuían el doble de trabajo, el doble de torturas y muertes. ¿Matar? ¡Era de lo más entretenido! Pero no se disfruta cuando tienes una ira con mezcla de… mezcla de… Está bien: melancolía y tristeza. ¡No!

Sí.

Si Rodolphus no estuviera encarcelado… Cómo le habría encantado que solo hubiese sido el idiota de Lucius que hubiera caído allí. No era que le gustara ver a su hermana sufrir, bueno, en realidad, casi nunca la veía, pero detestaba a Lucius, por incompetente. Por culpa de su poco cuidado había fallado el plan, y ahora el Señor Tenebroso cada vez la trataba peor, y eso le molestaba, ya que ella, durante mucho tiempo había sido la favorita, y todos le tenían respeto. Trataba de ser paciente, sí, pero cada vez que explotaba, terminaba descargándose con los demás Mortífagos, y eso no era agradable.

¿Quién pensaría que Bellatrix estuviera extrañando a su marido? Nadie. Pero ella lo extrañaba, y lo extrañaba a tal punto de no tener ganas de torturar a las sangres sucias. Extrañaba esas noches de pasión y lujuria en su mansión, que ahora estaba deshabitada porque no vivía allí. Ahora era nómade y de vez en cuando se quedaba en la casa de algún mago muerto. Cómo odiaba hacer eso. Le recordaba al mugroso de Colagusano, quien hacía ese tipo de cosas.

Extrañaba su voz ronca, los brindis que hacían en el sofá. Extrañaba la caza de muggles que hacían juntos, sumando los híbridos, las maldiciones cruciatus que lanzaban juntos, a veces partiendo por la mitad a las víctimas…

Viejos tiempos.

También echaba de menos los duelos en su salón. Y al final terminaban en la cama.

Extrañaba ponerse su corsé y tomar el látigo. Extrañaba la manzana en la boca de Rodolphus para acallarlo mientras ella le propinaba los latigazos. Extrañaba ponerle las esposas o atarlo a la cama, o cuando cambiaban los papeles, y ella era la víctima

¿Qué había hecho ella para merecerse aquello? No lo suficiente.

¡Lo odiaba y lo amaba! Lo amaba porque se complementaban a la perfección. Lo odiaba por imbécil. Lo peor de todo era que no podía ir a visitarlo a Azkaban. Quedaban algunos dementores aún allí, no habían conseguido a todos esos mugrosos seres, pero el punto principal era el personal del ministerio. Absurdo ir a verlo si estaba repleto de esos corruptos ineptos buenos para nada. Además, estaba demasiado dolida. Y lo único que querría hacer sería pegarle, y no podría hacerlo porque estarían esos malditos barrotes de hierro, y por más magia que tuviera, tampoco. Tal vez un cruciatus habría servido, pero ella quería hacerlo con el método manual, se disfrutaba más cuando uno también sentía el dolor.

Qué envidia le tenía Narcissa. Al menos ella estaba libre de pecado y podía ir a ver a Lucius cuantas veces quisiera. Y tal vez le permitieran hasta la entrada a la celda. No era raro que lo estuvieran pasando bomba adentro.

Se sacó la mano de la cara y miró en su entorno. El idiota todavía no aparecía. ¿Por qué se retrasaba tanto? Quizá se hubiera quedado mordiendo a un par de brujas sabrosas.

Maldito Rodolphus. Por su culpa su trabajo no funcionaba bien. Y ahora tendría que conseguirse a otro. Ella no pensaba esperarlo toda la vida. Pero… ―hizo una mueca ― Él era único. Nadie podría reemplazarlo de manera igual. No obstante, no negaba que le encantaría azotar a alguien. Necesitaba dominar a alguien. Necesitaba… a alguien con quien descargarse, un ser especialmente tonto y débil… Pero algo tenía claro: jamás caería en las redes de un muggle o un sangre sucia. ¿Existiría algún mago idiota a quien se pudiera dominar con facilidad?

¡PUM!

Un estruendo resonó en las cercanías. Como alma que lleva al diablo, Bellatrix se incorporó de un salto, alejándose de sus pensamientos, y desenvainó su varita, apegando la espalda a un árbol. Su respiración se agitó.

― ¿Lestrange? ―gruñó una voz ronca. Era el idiota.

―Estoy acá, imbécil ―dijo en voz alta, poniéndose en el centro del claro para ser iluminada por la luna ―y no me digas "Lestrange", que ese es el apellido que adquirí por el idiota de Rodolphus.

Ahí llegaba el idiota de Fenrir Greyback, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano peluda. Llegó hasta Bellatrix.

―Estabas aquí.

―No me digas ―contestó Bella con ironía ―. He estado hace media hora ―se cruzó de brazos ―. Si dependiera de mí todo esto, de lanzaría unos buenos cruciatus por impuntual. Eso debería estar penado también.

―Bueno, creo que tú ya lo sabes ―se burló Fenrir, riéndose, y despidiendo el fresco olor a sangre de su boca… u hocico ―. Creo que el Señor Oscuro ya te lo ha hecho aprender. Y no solo por la impuntualidad, sino que por no poder cumplir misiones.

Bellatrix hizo el ademán de apuntarlo con la varita, pero se contuvo.

― ¿Y qué estamos esperando, entonces? ―preguntó el licántropo, apoyando una mano en uno de los troncos, y sacando un puro.

―La señal ―contestó Bella con malas pulgas, dándole la espalda, aunque él no lo notó, porque estaba preocupado de encender el puro con la punta de la varita.

El olor a tabaco pesado llegó hasta la nariz de Bella. Se giró sobre sus talones con brusquedad, y avanzó hacia él con paso militar. Con un rápido movimiento le sacó el habano de la boca y lo tiró al pasto, y tal como había hecho con el suyo, lo aplastó con el pie.

―No fumes estas porquerías. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho, idiota?

Greyback soltó una carcajada similar a una tos.

―Pensé que se te había quitado esa maña. Creí haberte sentido olor a cigarrillo barato.

Bella no contestó y se agarró la mano izquierda, esperando a que la marca le ardiera.

Greyback se aproximó un poco a ella e intentó tomarle el olor del cuello. Bellatrix se alejó rápidamente, y ésta vez sí que le apuntó con la varita.

―Atrévete, Fenrir ―susurró con dientes apretados ―, y te juro que te arrepentirás.

Volvió a reírse.

― ¿Lo único que sabes es reírte? ¡No estoy para las bromas, hijo…!

―La esposa atribulada ―se burló el hombre lobo y volvió a sacar otro habano ―. No me culpes de tus mañoserías a mí.

Antes de que lo prendiera, Bellatrix se lo había quitado y lo había lanzado lejos. Pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de replicar otra cosa. En ese instante, a ambos la Marca Tenebrosa les ardió. Se miraron unos segundos y asintieron con la cabeza.

Con un fuerte estrépito desaparecieron del lugar. Sin embargo, no tardaron aparecer en su destino: un pueblo muggle.

― ¿A cuántos, dijo?

― A una familia solamente.

― ¿Una?

― ¿Eres sordo?

―Bueno, pensé que podrían haber sido más ―dijo, y luego añadió ―. Creo que no te veo con muchas ganas de atacar a muggles esta noche.

―Eso, a ti, no te importa ―respondió, pero Greyback no tuvo tiempo de replicar, porque Bellatrix volvía a hablar otra vez ―. Mira, esa casa de allí es grande. De seguro que es numerosa. Vamos.

―Como digas… ―gruñó en un suspiro, y a Bella le volvió a llegar el hedor a sangre.

Se dirigieron hacia la casa que había señalado Bellatrix. Era de segundo piso, pero se veía bastante humilde. Pero nada de eso importaba cuando eras un Mortífago.

La calle estaba oscura, pero aun así se cercioraron de que nadie estuviera mirando tras el visillo de alguna ventana.

En silencio abrieron la puerta y entraron a la casa. Con un toque de la varita prendieron todas las luces de la casa habida y por haber. Se oyó un gritito y luego un ruido de pisadas.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―decía la voz de una mujer ― ¡Se han prendido todas las luces!

―Cierra la puerta ―ordenó Bellatrix en un susurro. Greyback, obedeció con un gruñido―. Tú encárgate de la mujer; yo me deshago del hombre ―agregó, haciendo sonar cada uno de los huesos de su mano con la que utilizaba la varita.

―Iré a ver abajo, tú quédate con los niños ― decía una voz masculina. Un ruido de pantuflas por el suelo. Un ruido de pies por la escalera. Unas piernas en pijama cuadrillé se hacían presentes.

Un hombre moreno apareció por el rellano y se quedó petrificado al ver a dos personas desconocidas allí. Lo peor es que ambos eran extraños. Uno tenía cara de maldad que se desbordaba, y el otro parecía una anomalía humana, con demasiado pelo y dientes demasiado filudos.

― ¿Quiénes… son ustedes? ―preguntó tembloroso.

―Buena pregunta, querido ―se burló Bella, desenvainando la varita, y apuntándolo. La voz de terror del hombre y la debilidad que aparentaba le habían hecho recuperar sus ansias de torturar.

― ¡Fuera de mi casa! ―les espetó, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Bella chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo su corazón se hinchaba de odio y rencor.

―Apresúrate ―murmuró Greyback, agitado.

―Calma ―le contestó ella por lo bajo ―. Mala opción ―dijo refiriéndose al muggle ―, creo que no queremos irnos.

― ¡Llamaré a la policía y…!

― ¿Amor, con quién hablas? ―dijo una voz.

― ¡Quédate arriba, Polly! ¡No bajes!

― No te preocupes, no bajará ―dijo Bella e hizo un movimiento de la varita ―. Homos atraxio ―dijo, y el hombre salió despedido en dirección hacia ella, traspasando la sala, y chocando de lleno con la dura pared de concreto.

― ¡AAAAH! ―gritó producto del dolor, y resbaló hasta el suelo.

―Vete ―le dijo a Fenrir ―, la esposa y los niños, todos tuyos.

― ¡Por favor, a mis hijos y a mi esposa no! ―rogó el muggle.

Bella se acercó hacia el y le jaló el pelo, tirándole la cabeza hacia atrás, y obligándolo a que la mirara.

―Cómo me encanta que imploren por las vidas de las personas… ―dijo Bella ―. Eso, me excita, muggle, y has hecho mal al hacerlo ―confesó entre dientes.

―Vete de mi casa, perra ―le espetó el hombre.

―No, no creo. El que se irá, y de este mundo, serás tú con tu mugrosa familia, muggle.

― ¿Eres una bruja?

―Más que eso ―dijo Bella y le propinó una patada en la espalda, y lo obligó a voltearse.

El hombre ya estaba débil, el golpe contra la muralla, y el de la espalda, habían sido suficientes para no dejarlo ponerse en pie.

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ―se oyó arriba, el grito de la mujer. Y luego, todo quedó en silencio.

―No te rogaré por nada, me da igual morir… ―dijo el hombre con la quijada apretada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

― Ahora te haces el valiente, ahora dices eso. Pero todos lo terminan haciendo… siempre ―dijo Bella, y lo apuntó otra vez con la varita ― ¡Crucio! ―gritó.

El hombre se empezó a retorcer y comenzó a gritar como si cien hogueras le estuvieran quemando, como si miles de cuchillos se le estuvieran clavando… Luego cesó, y quedó tendido en el piso, boca abajo, pero mirando fijamente a Bellatrix.

― ¿Todavía no? ¿No es suficiente para que me pidas por tu vida? ― el hombre abrió la boca, pero no pronunció nada ― ¡Incendio! ―una bocanada de fuego saló por la punta de la varita y llegó al cuerpo del hombre.

Los gritos eran ensordecedores, y las luces de las casas vecinas se comenzaban a prender.

― ¡Protege la segunda planta, Fenrir! ―gritó Bella. Ella lanzó un hechizo a la puerta y a las ventanas, para que nadie se entrometiera. Luego se volteó hacia el hombre ―Aguamenti ―dijo, y apagó el fuego.

La visión era espantosa, sus facciones estaban desfiguradas y la ropa incrustada en su cuerpo. Lo peor era, que una vez que Bella empezaba con algo como la tortura, era difícil parar.

―Ah… ―balbuceó el quemado.

― ¿Más? Perfecto. ¡Crucio!

―NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ―gritó el hombre, desesperado, volviendo a retorcerse demoníacamente, como si estuviera poseído ― ¡Por favor, no!

Otra vez paró la maldición. Bellatrix empezó a reír perversamente.

― ¿Qué te dije, muggle? ¡Todos piden clemencia…! ¡Sectusempra!

El hombre volvió a gritar del dolor, intentando cubrirse las heridas que se le acababan de abrir, pero el ardor de las llagas era tal, que no podía hacerlo. Bella seguía riendo.

― ¡Silencius! ―dijo la bruja, quitándole el poder del habla al muggle.

"_Por favor… no más…" _vio Bella como decía el muggle, pero su voz no salía. Se llevó las manos a la garganta._"¿Qué me ha hecho?"_

Bella alzó la varita por enésima vez y lo señaló, con una sonrisa pronunciada en los labios.

"_No, se lo ruego, por lo que más quiera, ¡no!"_

― ¡No te oigo, muggle! ¡Demasiado tarde para pedir! Te lo dije. Pero no será terrible. Jugué demasiado contigo, te estás desgastando. No vale la pena que sigas aquí. Despertaste a medio barrio ―volvió a reír― _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un rayo verde fue directo hacia el cuerpo ensangrentado y quemado del muggle, y al segundo después, no se movió más. Sus ojos quedaron inexpresivos.

― ¡Fenrir, vámonos! ―gritó Bella. A los segundos después apareció el licántropo empapado en sangre, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano.

―Qué cena… ―dijo con voz desmayada.

―Sí, qué cena ―Bella frunció la nariz ―. Apestas. En serio, ve a lavarte.

― ¿Para qué lavarme si tengo otra presa a quien comer? ―dijo Fenrir, tambaleándose, abalanzándose sobre ella. Bellatrix lo empujó contra la pared y le puso la varita en el cuello ―. No me toques ―amenazó, asqueada, luego frunció el entrecejo ―. ¿Estuviste bebiendo, desgraciado?

―Había una botella de vodka en uno de sus muebles y no pude evitar…

―Ojalá que el Señor de las Tinieblas te torture hasta que se te salgan los ojos ―dijo de malas pulgas.

―Si me dejaras quedarme para poder comerme el brazo que me quedaba de uno de los niños…

Bella lo ignoró y apuntó al cielo con la varita.

― ¡MORSMORDRE! ―vociferó ―Listo, vamos.

Y desaparecieron de la casa, dejando el lugar bañado en tinta roja y oliendo a muerte, con una calavera verde flotando en el cielo, atrapada por una serpiente.

Reaparecieron en una colina desolada. Más allá se veían varias casas muy solariegas.

― Y ahora se supone que vamos a matar a la familia de Cuthbert Mockridge ―dijo el hombre lobo, recuperando su tono de voz normal.

―Sí, mira, es esa mansión, la de color azul…

Se dirigieron a paso rápido hacia allí. La mayoría de las luces estaban prendidas, pero no se oían ruidos.

―Es mejor que tengamos las varitas en alto, algo me dice que no todo anda bien ―dijo Bellatrix, apoyándose contra la puerta. Apuntó con la varita, y se produjo un chasquido. Entraron con cuidado, mirando de lado a lado el recibidor.

―Yo voy al segundo piso ―dijo Greyback, y fue hacia la escalera.

Bellatrix siguió hasta el vestíbulo vacío. Había dos puertas. Primero, fue hacia la de la izquierda. Era la cocina, y también tenía las luces prendidas, pero estaba inusualmente desordenada: un montón de platos, ollas y cubiertos estaban fuera de su lugar, y sobre la mesa estaban todas las frutas del frutero desparramadas. Otro de los mesones contenía una caja de helado, café, crema, leche, y todo estaba destapado. Las migas de pan ablandaban el suelo. Eso se le hacía extrañamente familiar, como si alguien especialmente inútil hubiese estado allí.

― ¿Qué demonios…? ―susurró Bellatrix, agudizándose su mala espina. Salió de la cocina, y fue hacia la puerta de la izquierda. La abrió con cuidado. Lo bueno de las mansiones era que las puertas no rechinaban.

La chimenea, al fondo, estaba prendida, con un crepitante fuego. Los sillones eran grandes y mullidos. Había uno con el respaldo especialmente alto. Se asomó con cuidado y vio una coronilla calva. Se aproximó un poco más, y en las piernas del individuo había una bandeja con una serie de cosas para comer, algunas mezclas bastante extrañas y cerdas. El rostro de Bella se contorsionó de ira.

― ¡PETER! ―gritó.

La bandeja de Colagusano salió volando y las cosas de porcelana se hicieron añicos, dejando desparramada la comida. Se puso en pie de un salto y se dio vuelta.

― ¡Bellatrix! ― exclamó el hombre, algo más bajo que ella, con cara asustada.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Quién te dijo que…?

―Algo raro pasó, arriba estaban los cuerpos de Mockridge y su esposa, muertos, pero… ―Fenrir acababa de llegar ―. ¿Qué hace este enano aquí?

―No soy ningún enano ―dijo Peter con la lengua trabada.

Bellatrix se aproximó y lo agarró del cuello de la túnica.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué mataste a los Mockridge tú, si fue el Señor de las Tinieblas quien nos lo ordenó a Greyback y a mí?

―Lo hice porque… lo hice porque… ¡Siempre te asigna las tareas más importantes a ti! ¡Y yo me tengo que quedar en la mugrosa casa de Snape…!

―Voy a matar a Snape… ―susurró Bellatrix sin pensarlo, luego se volvió a Peter ― Así que celoso, ¿no? ―lo agarró del cuello.

―Suéltame, ¡me estás haciendo daño! ―Bellatrix sacó la varita, furiosa (le habían quitado a su presa), y lo apuntó ― ¡No me mates!

Bellatrix sonrió lentamente, con los ojos algo desorbitados. Lo soltó con cuidado.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ―preguntó, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la nuca.

Colagusano la miró nervioso. Le daba miedo la cara de maníaca de Bellatrix, y se comenzó a alejar.

―Vete, Greyback ―dijo en voz baja.

― ¿Qué me vaya?

― ¡Sí vete, ahora!

― ¡No me dejes solo! ―gritó Pettigrew, alejándose más.

―Me voy ―dijo Fenrir ―, sino yo seré el que va a morir a manos de esta loca ―y desapareció con un chasquido.

Bella se volvió hacia Peter.

― ¿Por qué no convocaste la Marca Tenebrosa, Peter? ―susurró con suavidad aproximándose a él, tomándolo por los hombros, y llevándolo hasta el mismo sillón donde estaba, obligándolo a sentarse.

―Porque…

― ¿Acaso no lo hacemos cuando matamos a alguien?

―Sí, pero…

― ¿Acaso no sabías que si no lo convocas vas a recibir un castigo? ―Bellatrix daba vueltas alrededor del sillón, con la mano en el respaldo.

―Sí, pero… ―no completó la frase.

Bellatrix se detuvo y se miró las uñas.

―Peter… ¿sabes que vengo de matar personas?

―Sí…

― ¿Sabes lo que hacen las personas a las que estoy torturando?

―No.

―Imploran por sus vidas… ¿Y sabes lo que pasa cuando hacen eso?

―No.

― Me excito ―respondió con simplicidad, y volvió a dar otra vuelta en el sillón.

Colagusano se movió incómodo en el sillón, y apoyó los brazos a cada lado.

― ¿De… de verdad? ―titubeó.

―De verdad, ¿y sabes lo que hiciste tú hace un rato?

― ¿Yo? Eh…

Colagusano miró a Bellatrix con los ojos muy abiertos, comprendiendo el mensaje. El idiota no era tan tonto, tenía la pura cara. Se intentó reincorporar, pero Bella lo empujó contra el sillón nuevamente. Se sentó en sus piernas.

Colagusano sonrió con cara de cafiche, poniéndose colorado, y empezando a transpirar. Abrazó a Bella por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

Bella se dejó llevar por un momento, recordando que hace mucho tiempo alguien no la abrazaba con deseo. Cerró los ojos, y Peter la besó. Pero al parecer, no sabía besar bien, así que ella tuvo que dirigir en un principio. La mano de Colagusano empezó a bajar, pero entonces, Bellatrix le propinó un mordisco en el labio, haciéndolo sangrar.

― ¡Aaay! ―gritó, separándose de ella, pero sin soltarla. Bella sonrió con maldad. Se puso en pie y lo tiró de las muñecas, haciendo que se parara. Colagusano se dejó guiar, emocionado, todavía sangrando, pero pensando en que tendría una noche muy apasionada con Bella. No se equivocaba.

Salieron de la sala y lo llevó hasta el segundo piso. Fueron hasta la habitación de los Mockridge, besándose. Luego, Bella lo empujó contra la cama. En el suelo estaban los cuerpos de la pareja. Otro cosquilleo sintió, pero creyó mejor sacar los cadáveres, así que los hizo desaparecer.

Se volteó hacia Colagusano, quien estaba sentado, moviendo los pies, mirándola de pies a cabeza. Lo apuntó con la varita. Los ojos de este se desorbitaron. Bella movió la varita, y Colagusano quedó extendido. Y amarrado de las manos a la cama.

― ¿Qué crees que haces? ―dijo, mitad excitado, mitad asustado.

Bella no contestó y se lanzó sobre él.

Está demás decir que ambos tuvieron una noche inolvidable. Colagusano terminó con todo el cuerpo morado y enrojecido, y ensangrentado en otros lados, y Bella, por supuesto, intacta, pero ambos muy contentos.

Bella había logrado encontrar un traje bastante especial de la señora Mockridge, pero le había quedado a la perfección. Lo que no pudo encontrar fue un látigo, pero eso lo hizo aparecer mediante magia.

Dado un momento, soltó a Peter de las amarras y lo puso en cuatro patas sobre la cama. Le ató una correa de cuero en el cuello para que no se le escapara.

―Ahora, Colagusano ―dijo, agitada ―quiero que grites mi nombre.

― ¿Pa… para qué?

¡Jua-push! Primer latigazo en el trasero y un grito de dolor

― ¡Solo dilo!

―Bella ―susurró, muerto de dolor.

― ¡No escucho! ―otro latigazo en la espalda.

― ¡Bella!

― ¡Más fuerte, y mi nombre completo, rata asquerosa! ― tercer latigazo otra vez en el trasero.

― ¡BELLATRIX!

―Así me gusta… ―luego le dio otro más ― ¡Esto por entrometerte en mis asuntos designados por nuestro Señor!

― ¡AH!

― ¡Y este por no convocar la Marca después de matar a estas sangres impuras!

― ¡AH!

― ¡Repite mi nombre!

― ¡BELLATRIX!

Desde ese entonces, ambos se reencontraban en distintos lugares, después de cometidos asesinatos, teniendo en cuenta que los números de muerte habían aumentado considerablemente desde el encuentro de ese par de Mortífagos. Colagusano había aprendido a disfrutar del masoquismo, y Bellatrix no se separaba de su traje de Dominatrix. Había recuperado su buen humor. Y era tanto así, que su tristeza había desaparecido, y su crueldad había aumentado al doble. Qué feliz estaba… Colagusano… y después de todo, el idiota, no era tan malo…

Y Voldemort les había echado un par de cruciatus por ser impuntuales. Pero aparte de eso, nadie tenía ni la más mínima sospecha de que ella y el ratón humano tenían un romance apasionado. No obstante, varios se asombraban de los raros estigmas que le aparecían a Colagusano últimamente, y del excelente e inusual buen humor de Bella. Muchos estaban de acuerdo de que a ambos deberían llevarlos a San Mungo.


	7. Cada oveja con su pareja I

**Cada oveja con su pareja I**

**

* * *

  
**

**1. Par de rubios**

Se entretuvo observándolo desde el umbral de la puerta. Se estaba colocando la túnica, sin darse cuenta de que el cuello de la camisa le había quedado arrugado. Y ella no soportaba ver ese tipo de descuidos, así que se acercó, por detrás, y le dijo:

― Deja que te ayude.

Severus se volteó, mirándola exasperadamente, y chasqueó la lengua. Narcisa estiró los brazos, para intentar arreglarle el cuello. Severus no dijo nada y miró el techo.

―Ahí está mejor ―susurró la mujer. Lo miró fugazmente, y agregó ―. A ver, no, espera, estás algo despeinado… ―y alargó otra vez las manos, para intentar apartarle el cabello de la cara, pero esta vez, Snape la detuvo, tomándola de las muñecas, lo menos brusco posible.

―Basta, Narcissa ―susurró, arqueando las cejas ―. No… Yo puedo… ―balbuceó ― Yo puedo hacer mis cosas solo. Sé vestirme, sé arreglarme el cuello de una camisa (aunque no lo haga de inmediato), puedo peinarme también.

Narcissa se alejó y lo observó durante algunos segundos.

―Lucius dejaba que yo…

―Pero-yo-no-soy-Lucius ―le interrumpió, y se puso la capucha.

―No. Sé que no eres Lucius ―dijo Narcissa, molesta, poniéndose derecha ―. No le llegas ni a las suela de los zapatos…

―Qué suela, por favor, si dudo que utilice zapatos en la cárcel… ―se burló sarcásticamente.

― ¡Eso es lo que me enferma de ti! ―estalló Narcissa, enrojeciendo ― Del tiempo que llevamos así… Durante estos tres meses, que has venido de vez en cuando… ¡No hay momento en que no tengas que decir algo antipático! ¡Está bien ―se adelantó, viendo que Severus iba a replicar ― que te guste hacer bromas pesadas! Pero con respecto a mí hijo, y a mí marido…

― ¿Ahora es tu marido?

― ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ―se acercó otra vez hacia él ― Ahora regresas a Hogwarts, y en una semana más regresarás, con tus típicas idioteces ―hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza ―. No puede seguir lo nuestro. No ha dado resultado. Y yo… ni siquiera sé porqué me metí contigo.

― ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria? ¿No te acuerdas de esas noches en que hablábamos de que Lucius era un idiota y…?

― ¡Cállate! ―le espetó la rubia ― Severus, es mejor que te vayas. Esto se acabó. Somos demasiado diferentes.

― ¡No me había dado cuenta!

― ¿Puedes dejar de hablar como si todo fuera un chiste? ―gruñó ― Vete ahora, por favor. Y no quiero que vuelvas a pisar esta casa.

―Por favor, Narcissa, es necesario que…

―No. No quiero que vuelvas ―Snape la miró con sus ojos negros entrecerrados ―. Dejemos las cosas como estaban.

―Bueno. No tomaré represalias ni venganzas ―murmuró ―. Pero ni se te ocurra arrepentirte.

―No me arrepentiré ―confirmó Narcissa.

Narcissa acompañó hasta la puerta a Severus, y ni siquiera se limitaron a hacerse un gesto con la mano. Snape se perdió entre la espesa niebla del día, y no miró hacia atrás.

La mujer cerró la puerta, y se apoyó en ésta. Cerró los ojos. Hace día que estaba así, en realidad. Snape le había comenzado a estorbar. Era tan frío, tan calculador, tan carente de pasión… Tenía unas ganas terribles de ver a Lucius. Y si tenía que haber un momento oportuno para eso, éste era.

Se despegó de la puerta, y del perchero tomó su abrigo. Se lo puso, y sin siquiera peinarse, salió de su mansión, y desapareció a diez metros de ella, rumbo a Azkaban.

Apareció ante las rejas, que conducían a la entrada. Atrás de ella había un balcón donde aparecían los magos, y abajo, las olas del mar. El guardia la miró una vez, como sin prestarle atención, y luego la observó nuevamente, con la boca abierta.

―Vengo a ver a mi marido Lucius Malfoy.

― ¿No…? ―balbuceó el mago ― ¿Usted…?

― ¡Soy Narcissa Malfoy, por si no lo recuerda! ―dijo, algo altanera.

―Sí, pero…

― ¿Qué parte de "vengo a ver a mi marido", no comprendió?

―Eh… sí, sí, claro.

El hombre abrió la puerta. Narcissa entró, y al momento que lo hacía, una muchacha de cabello rosado la chocó, sin querer. Narcissa miró hacia atrás, y vio que la joven salió por las puertas, y desapareció.

― ¿Nymphadora? ―susurró. Luego sacudió la cabeza, y decidió no perder más tiempo.

Entró hasta la recepción, y le hizo el mismo aviso al mago que estaba detrás del mostrador.

― ¿Señora Malfoy? ¿Cómo…?

―Ya le dije, por favor, no perdamos más tiempo y lléveme donde mi marido.

El mago la miró con la misma cara de idiota que el guardia, y le confiscó la varita mientras tanto.

― Kirk ―dijo a uno de los magos que custodiaban la puerta que conducía al puente, el cual llevaba al lado de las celdas ―, lleva a la señora Malfoy, por favor.

El hombre la condujo por el puente, y luego, la llevó hasta el pasillo D.

―Abra la celda, por favor ―dijo, antes de llegar.

―Pero…

―Ábrala ―susurró amenazadoramente ―. Y déjeme encerrada. No quiero que aparezca hasta dentro de quince minutos.

Narcissa despedía tanto fulgor por los ojos, y las mejillas las tenía tan coloradas, que el mago no dudó. Cuando estuvieron en frente a la celda de Lucius, le quitó el candado mágico y abrió la reja.

Lucius estaba tendido en su camilla, mirando el techo, con la cabeza sobre los brazos. Narcissa entró con tranquilidad. El mago cerró la reja, y los dejó.

Lucius levantó la cabeza y la miró por unos instantes.

―Volviste ―dijo, y se recostó otra vez.

―Lucius… ―susurró ― Perdóname.

Malfoy padre se sentó y miró el suelo.

―Quiero que me perdones por no haber venido durante tanto tiempo, y…

Lucius se levantó de golpe, y se aproximó a ella, tomándola de los hombros, y mirándola inquisitivamente a los ojos.

― ¿Cissy? ―preguntó.

Narcissa lo miró, asombrada por su reacción.

―Claro que soy yo, mi amor, ¿acaso me confundiste con otra persona?

Lucius no dijo nada y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella, hizo lo mismo.

―Perdóname ―reiteró ―. Te amo, Lucius, te amo, no sé como…

Lucius la besó. La besó con tanta pasión, que Narcissa casi se derrite ahí mismo. Ella comenzó a jugar con su pelo. No fueron necesarias las palabras para demostrarse todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro. Se resume en que, luego de quince minutos, el guardia apareció otra vez, y tuvo que salir corriendo, y dejarlos solos durante una hora completa.

Narcissa no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien. Tan amada, tan deseada. Ella continuó haciendo las visitas correspondientes a Lucius, y no volvió a ponerle los cuernos con nadie, no lo necesitaba, de todas maneras. Y si todo salía bien, pronto podría escapar de allí, y volverían a ser plenamente felices.

―Un momento ―dijo, antes de marcharse a su mansión, y dejarlo solo en la celda.

Lo obligó a sentarse, y de su cartera sacó unos objetos algo poco comunes: un cepillo de pelo y una cinta.

―El otro día aprendí a hacer esto ―anunció, y le hizo una trenza. Le hizo una rosa con la cinta. Lucius sonrió. Extrañaba que jugaran con su pelo. Y ella extrañaba no estar tocando un cabello grasoso y sin vida.

* * *

**2. La yegua con la morsa**

Miró al hombre que estaba un par de metros más allá, agachado, con una serie de alicates y destornilladores en mano. Tenía una cara de sorpresa constante, y hacía algún movimiento loco por aquí y por allá. Por un momento se había hecho la ilusión de siempre, cuando él le dijo _"¿Qué tal si intento reparar el televisor otra vez?"_, y ella le había contesta un muy animoso _"¡Sí!"_, _"Entonces tráemelo para intentarlo"_, replicó, frotándose las manos. Ahí cayó en la cuenta de que se refería al real aparato electrónico y no a ella en un sentido figurado. Hace tres meses, aproximadamente, seguían con lo mismo, a pesar de que Vernon había comprado otro televisor mucho mejor, pero últimamente el individuo se estaba aprovechando de la situación con el aparato antiguo. Y ya hacía media hora que no le prestaba ni un tipo de atención. Excepto, ahora.

― ¿Qué tal si me ayudas? ―le dijo, aun así, sin mirarla.

Petunia se paró y fue hacia él, cruzándose de brazos.

―Claro que no ― respondió con firmeza.

Arthur pareció no escucharla; de pronto había parecido muy concentrado en algo.

―Quizá… ―susurró ―Quizá no sea problema del televisor en sí ―dijo, maravillado ― ¡Tal vez sea sólo del enfuche!

―Enchufe ―corrigió ella.

Weasley padre se enderezó y tomó el cable. Sacó un destornillador y se puso a sacarle los tornillos.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―indagó bruscamente la mujer cara de caballo.

― Mmm ―gruñó, haciendo fuerza para destornillar el último ―, intentando… probar… ―gruñó otra vez ― algo…

Petunia miró con atención, golpeando el suelo con el pie, inquieta. Pasaron cinco minutos para que el enchufe estuviera otra vez armado. No se veía la diferencia.

―Ahora sí, tiene que funcionar… ―susurró y aproximó la mano hacia el conector.

Las patas del enchufe apenas hicieron contacto y explotó el artefacto. Petunia gritó, llevándose una mano al pecho, y echándose hacia atrás mientras unas chispas grandes y rojas saltaban a la cortina. Ésta se comenzó a inflamar, y terminó, en un par de segundos en grandes llamas.

― ¡Aaaaaah! ―chilló Petunia, aterrada, pataleando y moviendo las manos.

― ¡Tranquila, tranquila, ya lo arreglo! ―dijo Arthur tirando chorritos de agua con la varita hacia la cortina. Sirvió muy poco.

Petunia, recuperando la cordura corrió hacia el teléfono y discó el número de los bomberos.

― ¡Aló! ―gritó ― ¡Auxilio, urgente, un incendio en el cuatro de Privet Drive! ¡Apúrese, por favor!

Colgó. El fuego alcanzó la otra cortina.

―Ya lo arreglo, ya lo arreglo ―repitió el hombre agitando la varita, muy nervioso, con gotas de sudor en toda la cara.

― ¡NO! ―estalló Petunia ― ¡Fuera, vete! ―le espetó y lo comenzó a empujar caballunamente hacia la puerta ― ¡Ya me harté!

― Pero, por favor, lo puedo arreglar, lo puedo arreglar…

― ¡Le dije que no! ¡Ya destruyó una vez la sala; no lo hará de nuevo! ¡F-U-E-R-A! ―lo tomó del brazo, abrió la puerta y lo empujó.

― ¡Santo Dios! ―exclamó, mirando hacia la esquina, por donde aparecía el carro de bomberos. Miró una vez más a Petunia, y desapareció con un estallido. Petunia iba a cerrar la puerta, pero al darse vuelta, y ver que el fuego había alcanzado la alfombra y el sillón, la dejó abierta y se agazapó en una esquina. Ya venían los bomberos… pero Vernon no sabía. Corrió, entre el humo, una vez más, hacia el teléfono, y discó el número de su trabajo.

―Aló… cof, cof, comuníqueme a Vernon Dursley, por favor… ―le picaba la garganta.

―En seguida…

Sonó una musiquita, pero al instante resonó la voz de su esposo.

―Ve-Vernon, la sala se está incendiando y…

― ¡Señora, salga de acá! ―le espetó uno de los bomberos; ya habían llegado.

Petunia dejó el teléfono, y salió corriendo, algo asfixiada.

Los bomberos entraron a apagar el fuego. No tardaron más de tres minutos, y por suerte había sido solo parte de la sala. No había combustibles cerca. Así que nada había explotado, por suerte. En ese intertanto, también había llegado la policía. Llevaron a Petunia aparte para interrogarla.

― ¿Cómo se originó el incendio, señora Dursley? ―indagó uno de los oficiales.

―Yo… ―titubeó ― yo sólo enchufé el televisor y ahí explotó la caja. Tomó la cortina; por un momento no supe que hacer… luego los llamé. Eso.

Siguieron preguntando otras cosas que no iban al tema, hasta que un auto se estacionó con fuerza, rechinando, y por poco, haciendo fuego en la calle. Vernon Dursley bajó del automóvil dando un portazo, y se acercó corriendo, con su cara de morsa, preocupado ―como pudo, las grasitas le rebotaban ― hacia su esposa. La tomó de los hombros. Petunia se sobresaltó y se fijó que sus ojos estaban desorbitados y rojos.

― ¡Petunia! ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? ―jadeaba, nervioso ― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó finalmente.

―S-sí ― respondió ella. Y entonces, lo abrazó.

Vernon también lo hizo, y dijo, todavía con la voz temblando por el susto:

― Cuando oí lo que dijiste, pensé que era una broma de mal gusto… Luego cortaste, y me asusté tanto; vine de inmediato… Realmente no… Hubiese sido terrible si… ―no encontraba las palabras.

Se separaron. Uno de los bomberos llegó al lado de ambos.

―No ha habido ningún otro daño. Sólo cosas superficiales.

La pareja asintió. Pasaron unos minutos, entraron a la casa, y los bomberos ya se habían ido.

― ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? ―preguntó Vernon, abrumado, mirando la parte arruinada de la sala.

―Fue el televisor… el que estaba malo.

Vernon la miró sin comprender.

―Pero estaba malo, Petunia.

―Sí, pero quise… quise ver si funcionaba.

―Podrías haber muerto, querida ―le dijo, aproximándose otra vez a ella.

―Sí, pero no morí, y ahora la casa está en ruinas…

― No exageres. Podremos reponer todo en menos de dos semanas. Lo que importa es que tú estás bien. Y yo sé, que cuando me digas que hay que reparar algo, lo haré de inmediato.

Petunia miró los porcinos ojos de su marido, y sonrió, embelesada. Su marido era lo máximo. Había sido una tonta al haberlo engañado con otro, pero al menos, había aprendido la lección: nunca estar con un fanático por los electrodomésticos, ni menos, con un mago.

Abrazó a Vernon con todas sus fuerzas.

― Extrañaba que llegaras temprano ―susurró.

Petunia lo abrazó más fuerte y lo besó en la mejilla y en la boca- (N/A: creo que voy a vomitar…)

Vernon sonrió.

―Bueno… ha quedado destruida la sala, pero nuestro cuarto está intacto, ¿no?

―Sí ―contestó Petunia, mirándolo agudamente.

― Y tú no apagaste el fuego, y yo no me quedé trabajando toda la noche, así que no estamos cansados, ¿no?

Petunia negó, arqueando las cejas, y sonriendo. Su corazón estaba hinchado de felicidad.

― ¿Vamos a nuestra habitación? ―propuse Vernon. Petunia asintió, radiante.

Desde ese momento, las cosas avanzaron bien. El hecho de que Petunia hubiese resultado por poco, quemada, había fortalecido la relación de ambos. Pero, también había causado el nacimiento de una nueva fobia para Petunia: temor a todo lo electrónico y, sobre todo, a los televisores. Pero volvía a ser una esposa feliz.

* * *

**3. La pareja de perfectos**

Bostezó, sintiendo un aburrimiento total. Sí, debía reconocerlo, estaba completamente sumida en un profundo y hondo agujero de A-B-U-R-R-I-M-I-E-N-T-O. Y podía deletrearlo. Lo único que quería era un poquitito de atención, pero estaba, como boba, con los ojos pegados en el techo del lugar. La gente aplaudía a su alrededor, alegremente, gritando, silbando… Pero a ella no le resultaba maravilloso lo que estaba presenciando, ya no. Durante casi cuatro meses había presenciado más de cincuenta shows que implicaban ver a dragones siendo domados, lanzando fuego, haciendo figuras, piruetas… Con gente idiota que la pisoteaba y la empujaba para todos lados… Sinceramente, ella no estaba para esas cosas, porque ella era delicada y cuidadosa, y no una mujer ruda y bruta. Por suerte no faltaba mucho para que todo terminara. Luego de casi diez minutos, el acto cesó.

Pasó entre la multitud, y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del escenario, erguida y con expresión de orgullo, como siempre. Divisó a Charlie de inmediato. Era el pelirrojo más llamativo y más musculoso del lugar.

Se aproximó y se cruzó de brazos, con expresión altanera en el rostro, no obstante, Charlie sonrió, feliz de la vida, mientras se amarraba las zapatillas.

― ¿Viste el Longhorn Rumano? ―Fleur asintió de mala gana ― ¿y el Ironbelly Ucraniano? ―ella volvió a asentir ― Fabuloso, ¿no crees?

―Fabuloso ―reiteró, resoplando.

―Sí, y no es porque yo haya sido uno de los que los dirigió ―dijo, dándose aires ―, simplemente es porque son maravillosos, ¿no crees?

―"Magavillosos" ―repitió, automáticamente.

―Sí, genial… ― se reincorporó y miró con aire soñador el techo.

―Sí, genial ―reiteró con la mandíbula apretada.

―Mmh, oye, Fleur ―dijo reaccionando de pronto ― ¿Me acompañas a ver un momento a los dragones de la jaula? ―señaló unas criaturas relativamente pequeñas que estaban entre muchos hierros.

― "Clago" ―aceptó, intentando ser paciente. Se mordió la lengua, y caminó junto al pelirrojo.

Estuvo mirando seria en los momentos que él los inspeccionaba minuciosamente.

―Sí, están bien, al menos hasta ahora se ven bien. Cuando comiencen a herirse mutuamente me preocuparé.

Fleur asintió. Estaba aburrida de que le hablaran de dragones… no más dragones…

― ¿Me ayudas a darle de comer?

Si hubiese sido una tetera, habría pitado. Si hubiese sido una banshee, gritado. Pero se limitó a dar un pisotón en el suelo y ponerse colorada. Charlie se enderezó y la miró desconcertado.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

Esa era la pregunta que estaba esperando hace días "qué ocurre".

― ¿Que qué "ocugue"? ¿Que qué pasa? ¿Sabes, "Chaglie"? ―a pesar de su furia, hablaba agudo, y en susurro ― Me "abuguí" de ti y tus estúpidos "dgagones". No "quiego" más…

―Pero si yo pensé que te gustaban… ―dijo, con cara de tristeza y sorpresa a la vez.

―"Pog" un momento sí ―admitió ella ―, "pego" llegó un momento en que no me tomabas en cuenta y te la pasabas hablándome de esas tontas "cgiatugas" "tigafuegos" y mañosas. "Pego" ya no quiero más, se acabó. No "quiego" "volveg" a "sabeg" de ti y tus "dgagones", y si me ves, limítate a "saludagme".

Se dio media vuelta, con dignidad, y desapareció del lugar, más furiosa que antes. Reapareció en la verja de la Madriguera y caminó hacia la torcida casa.

Extrañaba a Bill. Lo único que quería hacer era verlo, haber estado con Charlie había sido una locura, pero era un caso de emergencia, se había dejado llevar por la desesperación… Bill, su Bill, extrañaba su olor, su cabello, sus abrazos, su voz, sus caricias, su onda, su atractivo, su risa, sus chistes…

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, en el momento en que se oyó un estampido.

― ¿Fleur? ―llamaron. Se volteó, con el corazón a mil por hora.

Le terminaron por caer un par de lágrimas. Se quedó paralizada por un momento.

― ¿Qué pasó?

― ¡Bill! ―chilló la rubia y se lanzó a sus brazos, apretujándolo contra ella.

―Amor… ―susurró, sorprendido, y abrazándola también. Luego la observó ― ¿Por qué lloras?

―Llegaste… "tempgano"… ―sollozó, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

―Sí, pedí que me dieran esta semana libre, y lo logré. Toma ―dijo sacando un ramo de flores de su bolsillo. Debía estar amplificado, porque el ramo era enorme.

― ¡Ggacias, mi vida! Oh… ―con el ramo de flores en mano, lo volvió a abrazar ― Te "extgañaba" tanto…

―Yo también, mi amor, por eso pedí la semana libre… Sé que no he estado contigo mucho tiempo durante varios meses, y mamá me dijo que te estabas comportando extraño, que salías y llegabas tarde. Me empecé a preocupar…

―No fue nada… no es nada… ya estoy bien, ya pasó.

Se quedaron abrazados por otros minutos más, hasta que decidieron entrar. Tomados de la mano pasaron por la puerta. La casa estaba silenciosa.

― Parece que mi madre no está…

― ¡Ah! Sí, "ahoga" que lo "guecuegdo" me dijo que iba a "ig" con tu "padge" a no sé dónde.

―Ah… Bueno, iré a dejar el bolso.

―Yo te acompaño.

Subieron las escaleras hasta su cuarto, y Bill se desprendió del enorme bolso que llevaba.

― ¿Quiegues que te "pgepague" algo "paga" "comeg"?

― No, gracias ―contestó Bill desabrochándose la camisa.

― ¿"Quiegues" un masaje? ― ofreció, con cara de lástima.

―Tampoco… ―susurró y guardó la camisa en su placard.

― Debes "estag" tan cansado… ―lo compadeció ella, apoyándose en la pared.

Bill fue hacia ella y la observó perspicazmente.

―No ―dijo ―. No estoy cansado.

Fleur arqueó las cejas.

―No estoy cansado ―reiteró ― y mi madre no está.

― No… ―susurró Fleur y se fue a sentar a la cama. Bill se sentó a su lado.

Se miraron por unos segundos, cada uno disfrutando de la belleza del otro, y luego, como dos animales, se abrazaron y comenzaron a besar fogosamente. Bill terminó encima de su novia.

La suerte estuvo de su lado. Molly llegó tarde, y ellos tuvieron toda la noche para ellos. Fleur, por su parte, se sentía en las nubes. Comprendió que Bill sí deseaba estar con ella, y que ella había cometido un grave error, pero en realidad, no se arrepentía. Eso le enseñó a apreciar más a Bill y a aceptar cuando el tuviera mucho trabajo. Desde ese entonces, fue muy feliz. Amaba más que nunca estar a su lado y sentirlo cerca, al igual que su hermosura. Y esa semana la utilizaron para salir ellos dos solos, sin interrupciones. Fleur estaba con el hombre perfecto. Perfecto para ella, y no extrañó ni una sola pizca a las criaturas denominadas "dragones".


	8. Cada oveja con su pareja II

**Cada oveja con su pareja II**

**

* * *

  
**

**4. Las comadrejas**

Estaban sentados en el sillón, contemplando el fuego, como pasatiempo que casi siempre repetían. Estaban estrechamente juntos, pero parecían momias al no moverse ni un solo centímetros. Cuando Molly le había hecho cierta pregunta, apenas movió la mandíbula, y él se limitó a contestar con un tieso movimiento de la cabeza. El ambiente estaba tenso.

Sonrió con su máxima ternura. Y había que reconocer que ella no era tierna, pero sí amable. Tragó saliva. Lo miró de soslayo un par de veces. Tenía que seguir intentando, no se iba a rendir a la primera…

― ¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo, entonces, a la luz de la lu…, quiero decir, en un rato más?

El hombre giró lentamente la cabeza y la observó un par de segundos. Parecía verdaderamente exasperado. Sus ojos despedían un extraño fulgor.

― No, Molly, no quiero ni ir a cenar a un restorán, ni tampoco ir a pasear, menos a la luz de la luna, aunque no esté llena esta noche ― corroboró poniendo una mano en la de la mujer.

Ella la retiró de inmediato, y se puso en pie. Los ojos se le habían llenado repentinamente de lágrimas, pero no quería llorar. Se estaba casi mordiendo la lengua.

Remus la observó atento, con la boca ligeramente abierta, esperando al ver una mala reacción.

― Entiendo ―susurró Molly con los labios fruncidos y los puños apretados. Temblaba un poco ― que estés cansado. No me molesta atenderte, porque lo hago con gusto. Me fascina conversar contigo, porque nos llevamos muy bien. Has sido todo lo que… Arthur no ha sido por mí este tiempo, alguien cariñoso y comprensivo. Sin embargo ―prosiguió; Remus pensó por un momento que eso iba a quedar hasta el "comprensivo" ―, estoy cansada, aburrida, de que tú, cada vez que yo intente de cambiar un poco el panorama, seas tan pesimista, tan negativo. No quieres salir ni siquiera al jardín, no quieres bailar, ¡no quieres nada! He tratado por semanas de estar avivando esto, pero ya no da para más, ¡y no es mi culpa! No es mi culpa no parecerme a Tonks y entusiasmarte de ver…

― Ese no es el punto ―saltó Remus, reincorporándose.

― ¿Entonces cuál es? ¡Si te aburrí, dímelo!

― Simplemente… no lo sé, estoy decaído, ¿cómo poder contestarte yo eso, si ni siquiera sé lo que me sucede? ― expresó con cara de recién haberse dado cuenta de su disyuntiva.

Molly hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa, pero estaba impregnada de furia.

―He hecho lo posible por alegrarte―sinceró ella ―, pero tú no me has devuelto la mano. A ese punto ha llegado tu egoísmo. ¡Pero si estás esperando a que haga la maravilla de contestar tu maldito dilema existencial, no lo haré! ¡Me cansé de tu depresión, no me hace bien!

― ¿Entonces estás sugiriendo algo, no? ―indagó Remus de mala gana.

― ¡Oh, lo has adivinado! ¡Premio para ti! ¡Claro que sí! ―chilló Molly ― Lo debería haber hecho hace tiempo… Vete ―concluyó.

― ¿De verdad? ¿No importa que sean las nueve de la noche?

―No me importa la hora, no me importa nada. Vete, ahora mismo. No quiero ver tu cara de enfermedad contagiosa. No has sonreído durante todo el día, no me has dicho algún chiste durante semanas… ―las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas ― No te necesito.

Remus asintió, resoplando por la nariz y mirando el suelo.

―Bien. Bien, si eso es lo que quieres… ―avanzó hasta la puerta ― Me alegro no tener pertenencias en la casa, así no me tengo que quedar más tiempo a empacar… Adiós.

Molly vio cómo salió de allí, dando un portazo. Se asomó por la ventana, y gracias a la iluminación de la luna menguante, divisó la desaparición del licántropo en la cerca.

Ahora no podía parar de llorar. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. ¡Necesitaba tanto a Arthur! Era el único que podía alegrarla hasta en el momento más triste. Era el único quien le hacía realmente feliz, quien le había dado unos maravillosos hijos, de los que, en realidad, no tenía absolutamente nada que objetar… ¡Necesitaba ver una mirada sincera y bondadosa! Pero no, el debía estar trabajando… Malditos del Ministerio, malditos todos ellos que no pensaban que las familias podían quedar deshechas por culpa del exceso de trabajo…

― ¡Molly! ―se escuchó de pronto, desde el otro lado de la puerta. La mujer se sobresaltó. Luego tocaron la puerta con ímpetu.

Molly, tontamente, no lo pensó dos veces: abrió la puerta y se lanzó a abrazar a la persona del umbral.

― ¡Molly! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me abras la puerta hasta que te conteste la…?

―Oh, Arthur, Arthur ―chillaba la pelirroja, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del Weasley.

― ¿Qué ocurre, querida? ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué lloras? Entremos, vamos, no sé qué estamos haciendo acá…

Cerró la puerta tras él y la obligó a que lo mirase. Molly alzó las cejas.

― ¿Qué ocurre amor? Estás muy, muy pálido, y tienes hollín… ¿Estuviste en un incendio? ¿Viajaste por alguna chimenea? ―sollozó.

Arthur, por un momento, pareció nervioso. Luego se puso serio y tomó a su esposa por los hombros.

―No me cambies el tema. ¿Por qué estás así?

Molly estalló en llanto otra vez, y lo abrazó.

―Te extrañaba tanto, me sentía tan sola, te amo, Arthur, querido, te amo…

Arthur se relajó y acarició su espalda. Por un segundo, sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella no lo alcanzó a notar.

― Yo también te amo, Molly. Perdóname todas las estupideces que he hecho… perdóname por haberte dejado sola… ―susurró.

Se miraron por largo rato, y luego se besaron apasionadamente.

― ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo, a la luz de la luna? ―ofreció Arthur ― Debemos devolver vida… a nuestras vidas.

Molly rió.

―Quiero ir contigo adónde sea, amor…

Cogieron sus abrigos, se tomaron de la mano, y salieron.

En ese instante, ambos se dieron cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro. No más amantes. No más errores. Para eso era el matrimonio de los Weasley, para estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separase…

* * *

**5. El chicle y el chocolate**

― ¡He venido a verte! ―exclamó con efusividad. Le encantaba saludarlo así, para ver si le podía alegrar un poco la vida silenciosa en esa mugrosa celda. Él la observó desganado, sentando en su camastro raído, mientras ella, sin previo aviso, atravesaba la reja como una mujer-gelatina.

Luego, su expresión de aburrimiento cambió a una de alarma.

― ¿Viniste así?

― ¿Cómo así? ¿Caminando? ―preguntó ella, sin comprender.

― ¡Cómo vas a venir caminando, si estamos en una isla! ―le reprendió, de mala gana ― Me refiero a que si viniste como tu "yo" real.

―Ah, no ―contestó ella, un poco más seria. Odiaba sus arrogancias ― Vine como Narcissa y me acabé de transformar acá. Tan tonta no soy…

―Entonces, vuelve a transformarte ―le pidió. ¿O le ordenó? Su tono de voz era insoportable.

Nymphadora arqueó las cejas y se auto-solicitó paciencia. No se movió de donde estaba.

Lucius hizo una careta de desesperación.

― ¿Qué esperas? ―preguntó.

― ¿Quieres que me transforme por seguridad o porque te gusta?

― Da lo mismo la seguridad, no vendrán a vigilarme, simple…

Lucius dejó de hablar ante la mirada de la sobrina de su esposa. Había metido la pata.

― Entonces, tal como dices ―comenzó ella ―, da lo mismo la seguridad, simplemente quieres que me transforme porque a ti te gusta.

― Tu sabes que… ―titubeó Malfoy padre, pestañeando repetidamente con sus ojos grises ― Es sólo por un rato ―finalizó, como si no fuera nada grave.

― ¿Un rato? O sea ¿hasta que me vaya?

―No estoy diciendo eso…

― ¡Sí lo estás diciendo! ¡ESTO ES ENFERMIZO! ―gritó.

Lucius se reincorporó y fue hasta ella para taparle la boca, pero ella esquivó sus manos violentamente.

― ¡Realmente es enfermizo! ¡Te has obsesionado conmigo sólo porque puedo ser idéntica a tu esposa!

Lucius dio un respingo.

― ¿Perdón? ¿YO me obsesioné? ¡Fuiste tú la que lo hizo! ―vociferó el rubio.

― ¡Yo no te ando pidiendo que te transformes en Remus! ¡Das asco!

― Tú me das asco a mí, por ser sangre mestiza…

― ¡No te atrevas a decir eso, después de todo lo que…! ―no acabó de decir aquello. En ese momento le avergonzaba ― Me aburrí. Me copaste con tus idioteces, Malfoy. Estoy cansada de ocupar el puesto de mi tía, estoy cansada de que siempre saques el tema de la sangre, estoy cansada de que siempre que venga comiences a hablar mal de mis seres aproximados, sobre todo de Harry y de Remus.

― ¡Entonces ándate, si tanto te molesta todo eso! ¡Deberías haberte ido ya, en lugar de estar cacareando cosas sin sentido!

― ¡ESO HARÉ! ¡Y no son cosas sin sentido! ¡Maldito seas! ¡No sé en qué momento me metí contigo, un enemigo y un idiota orgulloso! ¡No le llegas ni a los talones a Remus!

― ¡VETE! ―aulló Lucius, rojo como tomate.

― ¡ME VOY! ―concluyó ella.

Atravesó la barrera y no se preocupó de salir como Narcissa de la prisión. Lo cual fue una suerte, porque al llegar a la puerta, chocó con la real Narcissa. Sin embargo, no se detuvo a saludarla. Primero, porque había una rivalidad tremenda entre sus familias, y segundo porque no tenía ánimos siquiera de echarle un insulto. No en ese momento que estaba tan furiosa y triste a la vez.

Su cabello comenzó a perder color y volumen, quedando prácticamente lacio.

Desapareció de la isla de la prisión y reapareció en el hotel de cuarta. La recepcionista la miró sorprendida, por el acto tan repentino, y luego por su tremenda cara de monstruo que tenía en esos instantes. Subió hasta el apartamento que arrendaban. Abrió la puerta prácticamente pateándola.

Fue hasta su cuarto, y al terminar de observar cada rincón, cayó en la cuenta de lo realmente sola que se hallaba. Se lanzó sobre la cama y se largó a llorar. Lloró, lloró y lloró. No se levantó para almorzar. Continuó llorando hasta que se secó y los ojos se le quedaron pegados. Se quedó dormida, y tampoco despertó a la hora de la cena. En sus sueños continuó llorando. Mucho más cuando, en la lejanía oyó la voz de Remus diciéndole que se despertara. ¿Despertara? No podía ser cierto, era un sueño…

Sintió una mano áspera en su cara, pero para ella era la más suave del mundo. Abrió sus ojos hinchados, y apenas lo hizo, sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente.

Remus la ayudó a sentarse. Se miraron por unos segundos.

― Dime que esto no es un sueño, y que tú me has despertado de uno, de verdad ―susurró Tonks, completamente ronca.

―No, no es un sueño ―contestó Remus, quien parecía abatido completamente. Tampoco tenía muy buena cara.

―Pensé que ya no ibas a volver más…

Remus la abrazó repentinamente. Nymphadora se derritió al sentir el olor a chocolate de su cuello, y producto de una felicidad súbita, su cabello volvió a tomar el rosa chicle brillante.

―Perdóname por haberte dejado tan marginada de todo esto… Hoy me di cuenta donde realmente debía estar. Lo siento tanto, siento tanto haber abandonado nuestra relación… Y tienes los ojos espantosos, tanto llorar.

Tonks lo abrazó más fuerte.

―Me has hecho sufrir una vez más… ―sinceró ella, sin rastro de rencor.

―Lo sé, por eso te pido que me perdones, prometo que no te dejaré jamás, Nymphadora…

―Tonks ―corrigió ella, riendo.

Se separaron. Remus la miró embobado. La joven se aproximó hasta él y lo besó suavemente. Ambos sintieron un cosquilleo único. Remus metió las manos por debajo de su remera y acarició su piel joven. Cómo la extrañaba.

Tonks sintió sus manos tibias, y no frías como las de un idiota de la cárcel.

No cabía duda que él era el único que la hacía sentir madura, y para él, ella era la única que le hacía rejuvenecer.

Un beso en el cuello de él hizo que se estremeciera por completo. Remus no caviló más tiempo.

Poco después, una mezcla de olor chocolate y color chicle se mezclaron en cierta habitación.

* * *

**6. La diabla con su diablo**

Un hombre y una mujer yacían recostados sobre la cama de alguna familia millonaria recientemente muerta. Él parecía un bobo sin límites; ella, una bomba a punto de estallar. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y su mandíbula apretada.

Respira… vota. Respira… vota. No pierdas la paciencia. Es demasiado temprano para hacerlo. Ignóralo, ¡ignóralo! No le hagas casos a las estupideces que habla. Imagina que es una gallina que cacarea, y cacarea y cacarea… Sigue negándole con la cabeza, no saques tu voz prepotente, no, ¡vamos, contente! No lo escuches, haz oídos sordos… No, eso es imposible…

La mano del hombre que estaba sobre su pierna. La miraba con insistencia y hablaba como persona con déficit mental.

―Vamos, mi Sirena… Aunque sea un minuto, sólo un rato… ―ella negó una vez más con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio ― Mi Bombón Venenoso, no seas así, y no pongas esa cara, que te ves fea… ¿Qué me dices, mi Manticorita? Mi Quimerita dorada, mi Princesita torturadora, sólo un…

― ¡SUFICIENTE! ―vociferó Bella, como una fiera, saltando de la cama y mirando con ojos de desquiciada a la persona que estaba recostada a su lado ― ¿Sabes qué diablos significa este movimiento de cabeza? ―negó mientras se apuntaba a sí misma con el dedo índice ― ¡Es una negación, idiota! ¡NO TE AGUANTO MÁS! ―estalló la mujer.

Muchos Mortífagos podrían apostar que la habían visto cientos de veces enojada, pero jamás con una mezcla de angustia, como estaba en ese momento. Sus ojos, que ya eran grandes, de por sí, estaban fuera de sus órbitas, y todo lo morena que era, había cambiado a un rojo brillante.

Peter la miró con cara de incomprensión, y también se levantó, haciendo el ademán de ir hasta a ella. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a doblar la esquina.

― ¡QUÉDATE ALLÍ ―le amenazó Bellatrix, sacando su varita y señalándolo ― Quédate al otro lado de la cama…

―Pero, mi Abejita… ―comenzó él, nuevamente, intentando avanzar.

― ¡NO! ¡Me aburriste! ―continuó la mujer, completamente fuera de sí ― ¡Estoy harta de tus piropos sin sentido y tus palabras absurdamente románticas! ¡Estoy harta de estar golpeándote con un látigo, sólo porque tú me lo pides!

―Pero yo pensé…

― ¿Pensaste qué? ¿Que lo hacía por gusto? ¡TE EQUIVOCASTE! ¡Hace tiempo que esto perdió su magia, rata asquerosa! ¡No eres más que un cafiche pusilánime y sucio! ¡Quieres que te bañe, quieres que te de de comer, quieres que te vista, quieres que te lave los dientes! ¡Quieres que te haga todo! ¡Qué mierda! ¿Soy tu madre o tu maldita amante?

Peter tenía la boca abierta, preparado para contestar, y parecía bastante miedoso, pero Bellatrix no lo dejó, y continuó:

― ¡No quiero volver a escuchar tu horrible voz quejumbrosa! ¡No quiero volver a oír tus palabritas zalameras! ¡No me gusta que me anden diciendo esas cosas!

―Yo pensé que te gus…

― ¡Cállate! ¿Quieres que te golpee, eso quieres? ¡Pues te lo ganaste, y será el último de tu vida!

Bellatrix se aproximó hasta él y le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna, y luego, con la punta de su filuda bota, le dio en la pierna. Pettigrew se quedó mudo y cayó al suelo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

― Rodolphus jamás me había sacado de quicio como tú lo hiciste ―sentenció ella, orgullosa y altanera.

Avanzó hasta la puerta del cuarto, decidida a irse. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, se volteó, y dijo:

― Si vuelves a entrometerte con alguna víctima que me ha deparado el Señor Tenebroso para mí, te juro que ya no recibirás un golpe como esto. Será, tal vez, un cruciatus y algo más. Y no me dirijas la palabra, a menos que sea realmente importante.

Salió, haciendo sonar sus botas. En la gran sala cogió su capa de viaje, y desapareció en las afueras.

¿Cómo podría haber estado con semejante estúpido? Había sido infiel con razones, pero estar con ese mugroso… Estaba harta de ser ella la que diera el todo por el todo, y no recibir nada a cambio…

No alcanzó a reaparecer en las cercanías de la mansión de Cissy (a quien no veía de hace un par de días), antes de eso tuvo un fuerte ardor en la Marca, y tuvo que cambiar de rumbo, lo cual fue extremadamente doloroso. Por un momento pensó que se había escindido.

Se materializó en el claro de un bosque. Estaba rodeado de Mortífagos encapuchados. Varios reaparecieron después de ella, incluyendo a la rata mugrosa, que ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla. Más le valía, porque perfectamente, en esos instantes, habría sido capaz de sacarle los ojos, aunque fuera sin magia.

― Estoy furioso ―dijo una voz fría y aguda.

Todos, ante esas palabras, procuraron tomar sus lugares en el círculo, o más bien, tomar un lugar en el círculo; nadie se preocupó si estaban en el lugar correcto o no.

― Estoy furioso ―reiteró el Señor Oscuro ―, con muchos Mortífagos que hoy no atacaron Azkaban.

Bellatrix abrió los ojos completamente y sintió como si alguien le golpeara el estómago.

― De treinta Mortífagos, sólo habían veintidós en función. Y de esos veintidós, apenas quince fueron a la liberación de los ocho encarcelados. ¿Alguien me podría explicar qué sucedió?

Silencio. Nadie contestó.

― Me lo pude haber esperado de varios, pero jamás… ―colocó su mirada en Bella ― jamás de ti, Bella, ni de ti ―miró a Peter ―Colagusano. ¿Por qué estuvieron ausentes?

―Mi señor, no lo creerá ―comenzó Bellatrix, pero no la dejó terminar.

―No quiero oír cosas que no valen la pena. ¡CRUCIO!

Bellatrix, por primera vez en su vida tuvo ganas de llorar, y no por el dolor. ¡Si habían liberado a los aprisionados, ¿dónde estaban?! ¿Dónde estaba su esposo?

La maldición cesó, pero luego le dio a Colagusano y a todos los otros que no habían cumplido. Se armó una jungla de chillidos por varios minutos.

― Es hora de ir a recibir, nuevamente, a los valientes que soportaron la horrible prisión ―se burló el Jefe, luego de acabar las torturas. Los condujo por un sendero, hasta llegar a los ocho Mortífagos, quienes estaban sentados en un tronco caído.

― ¡Bella! ―la llamó una voz ronca. Un hombre, de los sentados, se reincorporó y se bajó la capucha.

― ¡Roddy! ―chilló Bellatrix. Corrieron para abrazarse.

*Música de reencuentro, por favor*

Los brazos se entrecruzaron en sus espaldas. Bellatrix sintió una alegría inexplicable. Hace tiempo que deseaba tener sus brazos musculosos y fuertes, y no un par de flácidos y regordetes como los de Peter. ¿Qué Peter? Ya no existía.

― Perra Diabla ―le susurró Rodolphus en el oído con voz de enamorado.

― Hijo del Demonio ―le respondió ella.

Se fundieron en un ardiente beso, con todo tipo de agarrones, sin importarle el público que les rodeaba. Nadie les prestó mucha atención.

― ¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar? ―le preguntó su esposo.

Bellatrix lo miró, y aunque estaba oscuro, podía percibir sus ojos.

― No vale la pena contarlo. ¡Te extrañé tanto, imbécil!

― ¡Y yo a ti, mujerzuela! ¡Te amo, y no he dejado de pensar en ti!

Bellatrix sonrió psicopáticamente y lo volvió a besar.

Disimuladamente intentaron escapar de la multitud, para irse a otro lugar, no obstante, Voldemort los pilló y les lanzó otro par de maldiciones imperdonables a cada uno. Pero eso no les importó. Menos a Bella, que sentía la felicidad más plena por volver a tener a su marido a su lado. Era el único que podía hacerla sentir útil, apasionada y romántica, sin hacerla parecer cursi. Le daba lo mismo ser castigada cientos de veces si era por él. Eso era más excitante. Le encantaba torturarlo, y lo mejor, que él no tenía miedo de torturarla a ella, porque la conocía a la perfección, y sabía cómo le gustaba que se lo hicieran. En conclusión, eran perfectamente malvados.

* * *

¡COLORÍN, COLORADO, ESTE CUENTO SE HA ACABADO! ... Y FUERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE

* * *

_**No olvides comentar en el capítulo final =).**_


End file.
